Le retour du démon, le secret de Yuya
by Pouki26
Summary: Après trois ans d'absence Kyo réapparaît. Yuya bien qu'heureuse de son retour semble cacher un terrible secret. Mais lequel?
1. Le retour de Kyo

_**Bonjour à tous voici ma toute première fic sur samurai deeper kyo. Ça se passe juste après le tome 38 quand Kyo revient vers Yuya.**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.**_

_**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis je serai vraiment très heureuse de les lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

Alors c'est ici que tu étais? J'ai entendu vos voix, j'entendais que tu m'appelais Tu m'as attendu?

Yuya:-Kyo! C'est bien toi?

C'est en pleur, criant son nom que Yuya se jeta dans les bras du célèbre onime no Kyo. Le démon avait enfin réapparu; Yuya n'avait jamais perdu espoir de le revoir un jour. Avec un sourire et un geste emplit de douceur il posa sa main sur la tête de la chasseuse de prime qui réalisa soudainement qu'elle enlacée Kyo depuis plusieurs secondes. Rouge de honte elle se retira aussitôt et pour se donner une contenance se retourna vers Kyoshiro.

Yuya:-Kyoshiro nous avons retrouvé Kyo!

Ce dernier s'approcha un grand sourire aux lèvres et salua Kyo.

Kyoshiro:-Kyo comme je suis heureux de te revoir, je savais que tu reviendrais, Sakuya a vu ton toile. J'étais à la recherche de Yuya pour l'en informer. Mais que s'est il passé à la Tour Rouge? Où étais tu pendant tout ce temps? Pourquoi le tenro s'est il retrouvé seul?

Kyo:-Pfft la ferme, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire? J'ai mal à la tête .Les serviteurs n'ont pas à poser tant de questions.

Yuya regarda Kyo amusée, il n'avait pas changé . Mais pourtant elle aussi se posait ces questions. Oserait-elle lui demander un peu plus tard? Pour le moment il devait être très fatigué et ne désirait certainement pas qu'on l'assomme de questions. Elle patienterait. Après tout elle l'avait si longuement attendu, seule, à la fois forte et malheureuse. Elle pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Mais elle? Que répondrait-elle à Kyo si celui-ci venait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait ces trois dernières années? Pourrait-elle avouer ce secret? Connaissant Kyo il lui serait difficile de mentir longtemps? La vérité serait dévoilée tôt ou tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière dorénavant. Oui Kyo était revenu; et c'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu du plus profond de son cœur.

Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas la menace planée sur elle.  
L'attaque vint de derrière elle; deux mains fermes plongèrent sur elle, une dans son décolleté , l'autre sur sa cuisse.

Yuya:-Hein! Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Kyo:-Alors planche pain, tu es devenue plus femme pendant ma longue absence? Ah mais on dirait que oui! Ça fait plaisir! Il était temps.

Yuya:-Kyo lâche-moi ou je te tues! Sur ces mots Yuya sortie son pistolet et tira à trois reprises.

Kyo:-Toujours aussi chiante!

Kyoshiro:-Kyo ce n'est pas drôle, cesse de taquiner Yuya, à peine revenu tu remets ça. Yuya ça va? Ne lui en veux pas, tu sais que Kyo est comme ça.

Yuya:-Ne t'en fais pas Kyoshiro. Je connais le caractère de ce pervers imbécile... Et si on y allait maintenant? Je rendrais bien visite à Sakuya.

Kyoshiro:-Excellente idée! Admit Kyoshiro, elle sera vraiment heureuse de te revoir Kyo; et toi aussi Yuya bien sur. Ah mais au fait, Kyo! ton sabre...

Mais le démon avait déjà repéré sa fine lame scintillante posée sur un rocher un peu plus loin.

Kyo:-Enfin je te retrouve maudit Tenro, à cause de toi j'ai du marcher longtemps. Pourquoi m'avoir puni? Je me vengerai.

Mais malgré ça Kyo souriait; il semblait véritablement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son sabre. Il avait non seulement retrouvé sa précieuse arme, mais aussi son meilleur ami. Et Yuya? Était-il revenu pour elle? C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait, vraiment. Mais un homme tel que Kyo savait il aimer? Le pouvait-il? Et pourrait-elle lui avouer son terrible secret?


	2. Retrouvailles

Après trois bonnes heures de marche dans la forêt pendant lesquelles Kyoshiro n'avait cessé de poser des questions à Kyo, celui ci répondant évasivement; et Yuya qui se vantait de ses belles prises en tant que chasseuse de prime, et des petites économies qu'elle avait réussi à se faire, ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois devant un cabanon luxueux.

Sakuya assise sur le perron les aperçu. En se levant pour aller à leur rencontre elle marcha sur son kimono et trébucha...

Yuya:-Eh bien elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé

Kyo:-Pfff toujours aussi maladroite

Kyoshiro, bien qu'habitué à la maladresse de Sakuya semblait gêné pour celle ci; mais cette gène ne dura pas. Sakuya fut déjà à leur hauteur et s'exclama joyeusement:

Sakuya:-Kyo, Yuya, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir!

Yuya:-Bonjour Sakuya, je suis aussi très heureuse de vous revoir. Comment vous portez vous?

Sakuya:-Bien je vous remercie. Ca fait plusieurs jours que Kyoshiro est parti à ta recherche Yuya, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait réussi à retrouver Kyo.

Kyoshiro:-Eh bien c'est un pur hasard, je dirai même que c'est Kyo qui nous a retrouvé.

Sakuya:-Je vois. Kyo tu es sain et sauf, je suis vraiment rassurée; Je savais que nous te reverrions un jour.

Kyo:-Ouais, tes foutues étoiles te l'ont dit...Bon, j'ai soif!(se tournant vers Yuya) femme apporte moi du saké.

Yuya:-Quuoooiiiii? Mais tu te prends pour qui? Pour ton esclave? Espèce de...

Sakuya:-Calmez vous Yuya, je connais bien Kyo, il ne fait que vous embêtez. Tu n'as décidément pas changé Kyo; mais je sais qu'au fond de toi se cache une âme sensible.

Comme à son habitude celui ci ne réagit pas aux douces paroles de Sakuya, et, se détournant se dirigea vers la maison, mais Sakuya le retint par la manche.

Sakuya:-Attends Kyo, je pense que tu ne devrais pas entrer dans cette maison.

Kyo:-...

Yuya:-Hein! Mais pourquoi?

Sur le visage de la chamane se lisait l'inquiétude et Kyoshiro ne semblait pas comprendre.S'approchant de celle ci, il lui prit les mains et demanda:

Kyoshiro:- Sakuya, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence? Dis moi.

Sakuya:-Eh bien...Je ne peux rien dire, mais je t'en prie Kyo n'y vas pas. Je ne suis pas sur que tu sois près à affronter...

Mais c'était sans compter sur le tempérament fougueux de Kyo, qui s'élança sabre à la main vers la maison. Yuya arme au poing courut derrière lui suivit de Kyoshiro.

- SURPRIIIISE!

Tous trois stoppèrent net, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. En effet devant eux se tenait une partie de la bande. Bontenmaru, Okuni, Akari, Yukimura et Sasuke.

Yuya/Kyoshiro:-Tous le monde!

Okuni/Akari:-Kyo!

Yukimura:-Bonjour Kyo, salut Yuya!

Sasuke:-Salut yeux de démon

Bonten:-Eh bien Kyo ça fait un moment; je vois que tu as déjà retrouvé Yuya, tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Tu t'ai senti seul sans elle? Tu étais tout malheureux? Héhé!

Kyo:-Qu'est ce qu'il a le gros qui sert à rien? Tu me cherches?

Bonten:-Quoi! Tu veux te battre, viens je t'attends.

Ils s'étaient déjà rués l'un sur l'autre quand Sakuya pénétra dans la pièce. Personne ne tenta de les arrêter. Cela les rendait tout simplement heureux, alors pourquoi gâcher leur plaisir.

Kyoshiro:-Eh bien Sakuya, pendant un instant tu m'as fais peur. J'ai vraiment pensé que quelque chose était arrivée.

Sakuya:-Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'avertir.

Bonten fit cesser son duel pour expliquer la situation.

Bonten:-En vérité nous sommes arrivés ici depuis seulement deux jours. Yukimura nous a dit ressentir quelque chose à propos de Kyo, et qu'il fallait à tous prix qu'il parle à Sakuya. Tous ceux présents ont bien entendu voulu le suivre, et nous voilà.

Yukimura:-Eh oui très cher Kyo, tu es vraiment aimé. Mais je suis content de constater que mon intuition était bonne. Quand nous sommes arrivés Sakuya n'était pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle m'a apprit qu'elle avait vu ton étoile brillait plus intensément ces derniers temps, et que tu étais sur le point de revenir; mais ne pouvant dire quand, nous sommes restés ici à t'attendre. Heureusement tu n'as pas mis longtemps à te montrer, et Sasuke a eu l'idée de te faire la surprise.

Sasuke:-Hein? Mais je n'ai jamais d...

Mais une main de Yukimura le fit taire.

Yukimura:-Ah les enfants d'aujourd'hui sont bien trop modestes.

Kyo:-Et je suppose que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour une bonne raison.

Yukimura:-Oh Kyo tu lis en moi comme dans un livre. Tu as peut-être raison.

Kyo:-Je t'attends quand tu veux Yukimura.

Yuya:-Non! Vous venez à peine de vous retrouvez, vous n'allez pas déjà vous battre, c'est absurde.

Yukimura:-Oui Yuya à raison, tout d'abord nous allons fêter ton retour.

Akari:-Oui fêtons le retour de Kyo. La joie de retrouver nos amis.

Yuya:-Mais dites, Tigre Rouge n'est pas avec vous? Ou est-il?

Tout le monde se figea soudain et chacun essaya de bredouiller une excuse. Effectivement, Yuya n'avait jamais su que Tigre était en vérité Hidetada. Et oui!

Sasuke:-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Yuya, le fils à papa va bien, il est très certainement en train de se la couler douce quelque part.

Yuya:- Oh c'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimer le revoir. Mais bon, c'est ainsi! Alors faisons la fête.

Tout le monde:-Ouiiii!

Ainsi la nuit tomba sur la maisonnée, chacun mangeait et buvait. Okuni et Akari se chamaillaient pour servir le saké à Kyo, celui-ci adossé au mur comme il l'a toujours fais son sabre contre lui. Kyoshiro bavardait avec Bontenmaru et Yukimura, et Sasuke semblait avoir quelques questions à poser à Sakuya. Yuya contempla cette scène le visage radieux. C'était comme si Kyo n'avait jamais disparu. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'ils pourraient de nouveau rire et faire les fous ensembles.

Elle allait se joindre à Sakuya et Sasuke quand une image lui apparut subitement. Le visage d'une femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux argentés lui souriait, mais ce sourire n'avait rien d'amical, bien au contraire, et notre chasseuse de prime le savait. "Je t'attends, viens à moi" lui souffla une voix...Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage. Elle pâlit soudainement, se rappelant ce jour où...

-..ya

Yuya reprit peu à peu conscience de la réalité.

Sakuya:- Yuya! Est ce que vous allez bien?

Tous le monde avait cessé de parler et avait reporté son attention sur la jolie blonde.

Sasuke:-Hé Yuya, ça va? T'as pas l'air en forme.

Yuya:-Hein? Euh si tout va bien. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

...

Yuya:-J'étais en train de me dire qu'il y avait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas réunis tous ensemble. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que vous allez tous bien.

Bonten:-Ah ça pour sur, ça nous rappelle le bon vieux temps.

Sur ces mots les conversations reprirent et Yuya s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule afin de recouvrer totalement l'esprit. Mais Kyo ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et commençait à se poser des questions au sujet de sa planche à pain. Il n'avait pas cru à son petit discours; il avait en effet remarqué que quelque chose semblait la tracasser, mais quoi? Il se fit la promesse de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, même si il savait déjà que cette fille ne se confierait pas si facilement.


	3. Yuya:Inquiétudes et interrogations

Yuya avait trouvé refuge près d'un grand cerisier. Kyoshiro et Sakuya devaient aimer vivre ici, eux qui désiraient tant revoir les cerisiers en fleurs ensemble.

La nuit était belle, douce et claire. N'importe qui se serait senti serein, mais pas notre Yuya. Pas ce soir.

Après cette horrible vision qui s'était imposée à son esprit elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. "Je t'attends". Oui, cette personne la tenait entre ses mains par un pacte que Yuya ne pouvait ignorer. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait fait ce choix; choix qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté, et sa peur n'y changerait rien. Elle devait honorer sa promesse ou tous ses amis en subiraient les conséquences. Tout n'était désormais qu'une question de temps. Bientôt elle s'en irait.

En attendant, elle ne devait en aucun cas inquiéter ses amis par un comportement suspect qui laisserait penser que quelque chose la tourmente. Non, elle devait être la Yuya que tout le monde connaissait, pleine d'enthousiasme, d'entrain et que rien n'arrête. Elle irait de toute façon à sa rencontre, son avenir était déjà tout tracé ; elle savait ce qui l'attendait alors pourquoi y penser. Elle décida alors de profiter au maximum du temps qu'il lui restait pour faire la fête avec la bande. Oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment. Sur ce, Yuya se leva et retourna auprès de ses camarades qui l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Yuya était le genre de jeune fille que tout le monde aime; gentille, drôle, la main sur le cœur et belle comme le jour. Elle avait désormais vingt ans et son corps était presque totalement celui d'une vraie femme; ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas Kyo de l'appeler toujours planche à pain. Mais cela était une habitude qui lui était restée et Yuya ne s'en préoccupait quasiment plus. Car malgré cela celui ci avait bien évidemment remarqué les belles courbes de la chasseuse de prime. Ses mensurations avaient bien changées en trois ans, sa poitrine ronde et ferme était particulièrement bien faîte.

Il avait pu le constater en la pelotant dès son arrivée et avait également senti l'agréable douceur de sa peau délicate. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts, de jolies jambes galbées et de belles fesses musclées et rebondies. Ce corps; avait-il déjà été touché par un autre homme que lui?

Mais Yuya n'était pas une simple jeune fille. Elle avait été le lien entre tous. Après sa rencontre avec Kyoshiro tout s'était passé très vite. Kyo était apparu, et au fil du temps, des samurais s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Elle avait toujours cru en chacun de ces hommes, les encourageants à chaque instant, ne perdant jamais espoir. Elle s'était attachée à eux et ce sentiment était réciproque. Mais bien sur il y avait toujours eu parmi ces guerriers un homme qu'elle préférait entre tous. Un lien plus fort que tout le reste s'était créé, imperceptiblement au départ, et de plus en plus visible, de plus en plus fort. Yuya était pour tous une jeune fille remarquable, forte et courageuse. Une personne qu'on désirait protéger.

Après encore deux heures de beuverie, la plupart de nos héros s'était effondré de fatigue et de trop plein d'alcool à même le sol. Seules Yuya et Sakuya avaient rejoint leurs chambres respectives. Yuya, bien qu'épuisée avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les évènements de la journée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Kyoshiro, Kyo, la bande, tout ça était trop beau. Kyo était resté le même, ne répondant pas aux questions, parlant peu, alcoolique, avec un sale caractère de pervers et sadique; mais pourtant un homme en qui elle avait placé sa confiance à tout jamais, et dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Près de lui elle n'avait jamais eu peur. « Kyo, pardonne-moi ! » Sur ces dernières pensées elle sombra dans le sommeil.

De son Côté, Kyo fumait dehors assis contre un pan du cabanon. Lui aussi ressassait ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était revenu, mais ses pensées tournèrent cours quand Kyoshiro vint s'asseoir auprès de lui. Cela remontait à maintenant plus de sept ans que ces deux là ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans cette situation, sur le point d'engager une conversation comme deux bons amis.

Kyoshiro:-Kyo, tous le monde était si heureux ce soir de te retrouver. Comme tu as pu le voir Sasuke à bien grandi, il est devenu un homme, ce qui n'empêche pas Yukimura de vouloir toujours le surprotéger. Akari et Okuni ont passé leur temps à se battre pour toi, tu as toujours autant de succès. Sakuya est vraiment très heureuse de ton retour auprès de tes amis, et Bonten est toujours le même, une bonne pâte^^ Ah oui ! Personne n'a changé, c'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais écoulé trois ans…

Kyo:-….

Kyoshiro:-Ah décidément Kyo tu es toujours aussi peu bavard.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, (du moins Kyoshiro cessa de parler). Il souriait, et Kyo avait le visage fermé et soucieux. C'est lui qui brisa le silence.

Kyo:- Planche à pain !

Kyoshiro:-Hein ?

Kyo:-Que se passe-t-il avec cette fille ?

Kyoshiro:- De quoi parles-tu Kyo ?

Kyo tourna la tête vers son ami d'un air provocateur. Il n'avait jamais supporté les gens qui faisaient mine de ne pas comprendre. Kyoshiro savait pertinemment à quoi il faisait allusion, mais ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet car il savait à quel point Kyo était concerné par Yuya. Il ne désirait pas le préoccuper par des soucis alors qu'il venait tout juste de réapparaître.

Kyoshiro:-Eh bien quoi Yuya ? Elle à l'air en forme, et véritablement heureuse que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous. Tu as vu son sourire et ses larmes de joie quand tu es apparu devant nous? Elle s'est carrément jetée sur toi. Et sa manière de te crier dessus quand tu l'as taquiné. Ah sacré Yuya, toujours la même, toujours aussi amusante. Tu ne trouves pas?

Kyo:-Te fous pas de moi Kyoshiro. Tu as remarqué comme moi qu'elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, alors crache le morceau ou je te le ferai cracher de force.

Kyoshiro:-Hé calme toi! Ok je vais te dire ce que je sais mais je ne pense pas que ça t'aideras beaucoup car moi même, ainsi que Sakuya ne savons pas grand chose. Yuya sait être discrète et silencieuse quand elle le veut.

Kyo:-Je t'écoute, dis moi ce que tu sais. Que s'est il passé après la chute de l'ex Roi Rouge?

Kyoshiro:-Après la mort de l'ex Roi Rouge et ta disparition la bande s'est séparée. Akira et Luciole sont partis chacun de leur côté, Tigre à succéder à son père, les Sanadas sont à nouveau réunis, et Akari aide à la restauration des Mibu avec Shinrei. Les autres tu connais déjà leurs histoires. En revanche Yuya n'avait nulle part où aller et semblait anéantie. Sakuya et moi avons donc prit soin d'elle, mais seulement quelque temps.

Kyo:-...?

Kyoshiro:-Elle n'est restée chez nous que trois mois, je l'ai seulement retrouvé aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas où elle était tout ce temps, c'est comme toi Kyo. Mais je sais qu'elle répondrait que tout allait bien et qu'elle était très occupée à chasser des têtes mises à prix. Ha comme j'ai été heureux quand je l'ai aperçu, j'ai même fais fuir un pervers qui l'ennuyé, et...

Kyo semblait agacé par le discours de son ami. En effet, il aurait voulu qu'il en vienne au fait, mais il ne dit rien. Kyoshiro remarqua l'agacement de ce dernier et revint à l'essentiel.

Kyoshiro:-Au début Yuya n'a presque pas prononcé un mot, elle semblait en état de choque; et chaque jour elle se cachait pour pleurer. Elle n'a jamais versé une seule larme devant nous, mais nous l'avons surprise à plusieurs reprises. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire pour l'aider, et rien ne semblait la sortir de cet état de mélancolie.

Mais peu à peu elle paraissait aller mieux, sortant de sa torpeur.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était partie en ville, Sakuya eu une vision de l'avenir, un mauvais présage. Mais sa vision était brouillée, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un interférait. Elle ne pouvait lire son contenu mais savait que ça concernait Yuya, que quelque chose allait se passer.

A son retour, Yuya avait pris une décision; elle décida de nous quitter afin de partir à ta recherche, qu'elle savait que tu étais vivant et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sans toi. Nous avons tenté de l'en empêcher lui expliquant la vision de Sakuya, le danger qui la guettait, mais rien n'y a fait.

Tu connais Yuya, quand elle a décidé quelque chose rien n'y personne ne peut la faire changer d'avis. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle nous quitta.

Je suis rassuré aujourd'hui de voir qu'elle va bien, mais comme toi j'ai aussi remarqué que quelque chose la perturbait. Une chose semble la rongeait. Nous avons tous remarqué ce soir quand son visage s'est pétrifié de peur. C'était comme si elle avait vu un fantôme! Mais elle ne dira rien.

Kyo:-Pfft! Quel monologue, pour ça tu ne m'as pas manqué, t'es vraiment chiant!

Kyoshiro se leva et fit quelques pas, songeur.

Kyoshiro:-Kyo, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu es la personne dont elle a le plus besoin. Aide là stp.

Kyo:-Cette fille ne dira rien, tu l'as dis toi même, mais je trouverais un moyen de la faire parler, même si pour cela je dois employer la force. Je déteste faire ça, mais merci à toi de m'avoir tout raconté. Même si ce n'est qu'une idiote, une fille moche et plate je ne vais pas laisser un de mes serviteurs dans cette situation. Quelle enquiquineuse, à peine de retour, elle trouve le moyen de se fourrer dans le pétrin. Bah ça tombe plutôt bien, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer.

Kyoshiro:-Kyo, je compte sur toi. Yuya a beau être forte, elle n'en reste pas moins une simple jeune fille fragile qu'il faut protéger.

Kyo:-Ouais je sais!

Kyo pouvait bien traiter Yuya de fille moche, plate, ou encore d'imbécile, Kyoshiro savait que tous ces mots n'étaient qu'une façade. Un moyen pour ce dernier de ne pas avouer qu'il était vraiment inquiet, et qu'il considérait Yuya comme la personne la plus importante pour lui. Cette femme avait tant fait pour lui, et Kyo c'était toujours surpassé pour elle lors des nombreux combats qu'ils avaient menés ensemble. Et c'était vers elle qu'il était revenu en lui disant qu'il avait toujours entendu sa voix. Est-ce que ce démon serait amoureux ? Kyoshiro en était convaincu.

Après tout Kyo aussi avait un cœur comme tout être humain, un cœur désormais capable de sentiment pour une femme; et Yuya n'était pas n'importe quelle femme.

Kyo se leva à son tour afin de rentrer, mais une présence le fit s'arrêter.

Kyoshiro:-Tu as senti?

Mais Kyo n'eut pas le temps de répondre l'attaque fut immédiate.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Nul ou ça va^^ Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois poster la suite.


	4. Attaque

**_Voici mon quatrième chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je me rattraperais sur les prochains._**

**_Je dois avouer qu'il est difficile d'écrire une bonne fic la première fois^^_**

**_Mais j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire._**

**_Bises à tous et bonne lecture..._**

* * *

Quinze à vingt hommes surgirent de nul part et se jetèrent sur nos deux hé dégaina instantanément alors que Kyoshiro n'ayant pas son sabre se défendait à mains nues.  
Ils les repoussèrent sans difficulté, mais d'autres arrivaient.

Kyo :-Kyoshiro ! Laisse-moi m'occuper d'eux, ça fait longtemps, mon tenro a besoin de se défouler un peu, et moi aussi.  
Allez venez, attaquez moi tous ensemble qu'on en finisse vite.

Kyoshiro :-Attends Kyo ce sont de simples humains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous attaquent mais ne les tues pas, je ne veux plus voir de gens mourir.

Kyo :-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ces hommes sont déjà morts.

Kyoshiro :-Quoi!

Kyo :-Regarde-les, ils n'ont plus rien d'humain. Ces hommes n'ont pas d'âmes alors je n'aurai aucune pitié ; s'ils veulent se battre, parfait je suis leur homme, je tues tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ma route.

En effet, ces hommes n'avaient rien d'humain ; des visages blafards et délabrés, des yeux vitreux, des vêtements en lambeaux…  
Ils ressemblaient plus à des zombies désormais qu'à des hommes.

Kyo :-Hahaha vous voulez m'attaquer mais vous ne faîtes pas le poids.  
Retournez en enfer comme de bons petits zombies; même dans 1 million d'années vous ne parviendrez toujours pas à me battre.

Kyo semblait beaucoup s'amuser ; tantôt il tranchait une tête, tantôt il transperçait un corps. Ce n'était pour lui que de l'amusement, et Kyoshiro le savait. Kyo aimait toujours autant se battre. Avait-il mené des combats lors de son périple? Mais quelque chose clochait, Kyo avait beau les tuer, les créatures se relevaient sans cesse.

Kyo :-Je vois que vous n'abandonnez pas! J'aime ça! Alors je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que vous ne reposerez pas en paix!

Il continua d'attaquer, les tranchants encore et encore, leur permettant à peine de se relever. Son sabre s'abattait tel un éclair. Mais voyant que les trancher ne servait à rien, il perdit patience.  
Il fit apparaître un Suzaku qui détruisit tout sur son passage. Les zombies furent réduits en poussière. Le combat était terminé.

Kyo souriait visiblement ravi. Il se retourna vers Kyoshiro qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

Kyoshiro:-Toujours aussi spectaculaire ton Suzaku. Tu ne leur as laissé aucune chance.

Kyo :-Pfff trop facile ; ils en valaient même pas la peine.

Une voix vint les interrompre.

Yukimura :-Eh bien Kyo tu t'es bien amusé on dirait. Brillant combat.

Bonten :-Ca c'est sur, t'as pas perdu la main, mais t'aurais pu y aller un peu moins fort. Tu nous as réveillés. Et t'as détruit une bonne partie de la forêt, c'est malin.

Sasuke:-Sakuya ne va pas être contente!

Okuni :-Humm c'était vraiment excitant. Kyo tu es toujours aussi beau quand tu combats. Si tu as besoin d'une femme pour te relaxer je suis à ta disposition.

Akari:-Que dis-tu vipère? Kyo est à moi. Il m'a promis le mariage. N'est-ce pas Kyo chéri?

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait déjà plus. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention, et il se dirigea vers la forêt.  
Un peu plus loin dissimulé derrière un arbre quelqu'un l'observait.  
Une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux argentés semblait l'inviter à la rejoindre.  
Quand Kyo arriva à sa hauteur il remarqua que la femme n'était pas là physiquement; en effet on pouvait voir à travers son corps, et elle flottait tel un fantôme.

La femme :-Kyo aux yeux de démons, je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Kyo :-Qui es tu? Es tu celle qui manipule ces hommes? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués?

La femme :-Tu es bien curieux; mais c'est un secret. Je suis juste venue t'avertir que désormais elle m'appartient.

Kyo :-….. ?

La femme :-Oui, elle viendra à moi. Je la tiens entre mes mains. Profite de tes derniers instants avec elle car bientôt...

Laissant cette phrase en suspend elle disparut, laissant un Kyo interloqué et troublé.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que ça vous donne envie de connaître la suite? Notre Yuya semble avoir des ennuis. Reviews please^^


	5. Mystère

**_Voici pour vous mon cinquième chapitre. _**

**_Merci à "la petite maline" et à "Chiaki-chan" pour leurs commentaires, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira._**

**_Quand aux autres je souhaite de tout cœur avoir vos impressions^^_**

* * *

A son retour la bande était euphorique et en plein débat sur ce qui venait de se produire. Kyo les avaient une fois de plus éblouis par son style.  
Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la maison les questions fusèrent. Qui étaient ces types? Pourquoi avaient-ils attaqués? D'où sortaient-ils?  
Autant de questions qui restèrent sans réponses; Kyoshiro n'en avait aucune idée, et Kyo restait muet.

Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter et quitta la pièce afin d'être seul. Tous furent déçus de son mutisme, mais personne n'insista.  
En passant devant la chambre où dormait Yuya, il entendit du bruit. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et l'observa.  
Cette dernière semblait faire un mauvais rêve; son corps était secoué, et elle ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots: « Non, je vous en prie, pas ça ». Kyo sentait de la détresse dans sa voix ce qui l'inquiéta malgré lui.

Il se décida à entrer et s'approcha d'elle. Son futon était entièrement défait. Elle était en sueur quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui collés au visage et son yukata laissait découvrir ses épaules nues.  
A la vue de ce spectacle Kyo ne put s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder à de folles idées…Il la trouvait magnifique. Si belle, si innocente…

Ses cheveux libres lui allaient si bien, et sa peau en sueur la rendait plus que désirable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir caresser ce corps voluptueux qui semblait l'appeler, et à cet instant il la désirait plus que tout…

Il se baissa sur la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son front pour l'apaiser. Elle se calma aussitôt, et son visage se détendit. Elle pouvait à nouveau dormir sereinement.

Malgré son attitude froide vis-à-vis de Yuya il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle souffre ou soit triste. Il en était déjà de même avant qu'il ne soit projeté à l'autre bout du monde.  
N'était-ce pas pour elle que Kyo s'était surpassait jour après jour?  
Chaque fois que Yuya avait été en danger, que se soit la fois où Shinrei lui introduisit un dragon dans le corps, qu'elle fut gravement blessée par Nobunaga ou que son cœur fut partagé avec celui de l'ex Roi Rouge,  
il avait toujours su dépasser ses limites malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans son corps. Oui, s'en prendre à sa planche à pain pouvait être fatal à l'ennemi. Il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises.

Il resta là encore quelques instants à la contempler, lui caressa légèrement le visage et se décida à partir. Au moment où il quittait la chambre il entendit la voix de Yuya.

Yuya:-K...Kyo!

Il se retourna pensant qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle était profondément endormie et parlait dans son sommeil. Mais son visage semblait exprimer une certaine douleur.

Yuya:-Kyo, pardonne-moi!

Elle bougea, changea de position mais ne se réveilla pas. Il resta un moment à la regarder méditant sur les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer et quitta la chambre.

Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui il repensa à ce que lui avait dit cette femme dans la forêt. « Elle m'appartient ».  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Parlait-elle de Yuya? Il en était convaincu. Et puis sa planche à pain avait murmuré « Pardonne-moi ». Pourquoi? Que se passait-il bon sang?

Kyo:-Raahh ça me prend la tête.

Il avait parlé à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte et n'avait pas entendu Kyoshiro approcher.

Kyoshiro:-Que se passe-t-il Kyo? Que fais-tu devant la chambre de Yuya?

Kyo:-….

Kyoshiro:-Kyo! Où étais-tu après le combat? Tu as soudainement disparu.

Kyo:-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je vais dormir.

Sur ces mots Kyo disparu au bout du couloir laissant Kyoshiro seul. Il décida d'aller lui-même se reposer un peu.  
Après tout il s'agissait de Kyo. Il n'avait jamais été réputé pour répondre aux questions des autres.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, Yuya se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Après s'être séchée et habillée elle se dirigea vers la pièce principale, là où la petite fête d'hier soir avait eu lieu.  
Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir des corps endormis à même le sol. Décidemment ils devaient tous avoir trop bu. Elle remarqua cependant que Kyo n'était pas là. Peut-être s'était-il retiré pour dormir tranquillement.  
En arrivant dans la cuisine elle tomba nez à nez avec Sakuya.

Sakuya:-Oh bonjour Yuya, avez-vous bien dormi? Vous sembliez ne pas allez bien hier soir.

Yuya:-Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va bien, j'ai très bien dormi, je suis en pleine forme. Puis-je vous aidez? J'aimerai me rendre utile.

Sakuya:-Bien sur! Je suis en train de préparer du riz et du thé vert. Voulez-vous vous occupez de la soupe miso?

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent alors dans la préparation d'un repas afin de sustenter tout ce petit monde, ignorant encore ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit.

Yuya:-M… Mais… qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
La petite bande occupée à dessaouler et se restaurer ne prêtait guère attention à la chasseuse de prime qui venait de constater l'étendu des dégâts.

Yuya:-OOOHHH je vous parle. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me répond?

Kyo entra dans la pièce visiblement irrité.

Kyo:-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à hurler comme ça au réveil? T'es vraiment bruyante, tu me casses les oreilles.

Yuya se précipita sur Kyo, et pointa du doigt la forêt.

Yuya:-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Ces idiots sont encore trop ivres pour me répondre. Tu sais ce qui c'est passé? Dis-moi je veux savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est saccagé?

Kyo:-J'en sais rien, fous moi la paix, t'es vraiment une fille chiante.

Yuya:-Quoi!

Sakuya: Yuya calmez-vous! Ce n'est pas si grave.

Yuya:-Comment ça pas si grave?

Kyoshiro entra à son tour.

Kyoshiro:-Bonjour tous le monde. Comment allez-vous? Bien dor…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase; Yuya l'avait attrapé par la manche et le conduisait dehors.

Yuya:-Toi peut-être que tu pourras nous expliquer ceci.

Kyoshiro:-Euh…. eh bien…. comment dire!

Il tenta de trouver de l'aide auprès de ses amis mais personne ne semblait prêt à lui porter secours. Kyo s'était déjà assis et fumait tranquillement laissant ce dernier seul face à la fureur de Yuya.  
Cependant Sakuya attendait aussi une explication. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à celle qu'il aime il se décida à leur raconter.

A la fin de son récit, toutes deux restèrent sans voix, mais Yuya fut la plus choquée. Chacun pensait que c'était dû au retour de Kyo; que sa présence avait été sentie par les forces démoniaques et qu'il était de nouveau la cible de toutes sortes de créatures.  
Le légendaire Kyo aux yeux de démons! Qui ne rêvait pas de se battre avec lui; que se soit pour s'amuser, pour tester sa force ou bien le tuer afin de remporter le titre du plus fort.

Mais Yuya savait parfaitement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il était évident que cela ressemblait à un avertissement, à une mise en garde, et que ceci lui était adressé.  
Tout compte fait il lui restait probablement moins de temps que prévu. Il fallait qu'elle parte, vite! Mais comment faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de tous?

Elle trouverait un moyen…


	6. Décision

**_J'introduis le nom d'un nouveau personnage, c'est le mien: Shania, la grande méchante^^Celle qui terrorise notre Yuya, mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi._**

**_Vous le découvrirez bientôt, bonne lecture de ce chapitre._**

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, et durant lesquels Yuya cherchait tant bien que mal une solution pour partir sans éveiller les soupçons. En attendant chacun vaquait à ses occupations; Bontenmaru restait près de Kyo à lui tenir compagnie, même si celui ci n'en n'avait que faire, Yukimura passait le plus clair de son temps à discuter et se balader avec Kyoshiro tout en taquinant Sasuke. Akari et Okuni étaient occupées à se crêper le chignon afin d'obtenir les faveurs de Kyo; et Sakuya et Yuya étaient la plupart du temps ensemble.

Le quatrième jour Yuya prit une grande décision. Elle annonça à tous qu'elle allait rendre visite à Tigre Rouge à Edo. Elle serait enchantée de le revoir, il y avait tellement longtemps.

Voilà, elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de les quitter. Utiliser le nom de son ami comme excuse ne l'enchantait pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait mentir. Et puis elle ne mentait que partiellement; certes elle allait se rendre à Edo mais pas pour rencontrer Tigre. Non, elle y retrouverait cette personne maudite qui la hantait dans son sommeil.

Car même si rien ne s'était produit ces derniers jours, aucune attaque, aucune présence ennemie, cela n'empêcha pas que ses nuits étaient remplies de cauchemars; et que cette femme lui parlait dans son esprit, la menaçait, l'avertissait, l'appelait, la désirait..."Patience Shania, je serai bientôt là et..." Elle fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par quelques approbations.

Akari:-Quelle merveilleuse idée tu as là Yuya! Moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir de revoir ce cher Tigre. Je t'accompagne; enfin, si seulement Kyo y va aussi. Tu viendras Kyo chéri?

Kyo:-Pfff, pourquoi pas. Je suis curieux de voir comment il se débrouille.

Yukimura:-Yuya ! Je t'accompagne aussi. Ça sera peut-être pour moi une occasion de renverser le pouvoir. Haha!

Sasuké:-Si Yukimura y va, je n'ai pas le choix! Je viens aussi.

Bonten:-Moi aussi bien sur, je ne vais pas rester ici à m'ennuyer; maintenant que Kyo est de retour faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui.

Okuni:-Pour ma part je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, je ne suis plus au service de personne alors je viens.

Akari:-Eh bien, si tout le monde est d'accord nous partirons demain matin. Je pense que nos hôtes ont besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls. Nous avons suffisamment profité de leur hospitalité.

Ils passèrent une fin de journée tranquille et une soirée animée. Yuya faisait des efforts pour paraître gaie, et Kyo le remarqua immédiatement. Elle était bien embêtée. Que faire? La nuit lui porterait surement conseille.

Yuya décida de partir avant le levé du soleil, pendant que tous le monde dormaient encore. Elle se leva sans bruit, rangea rapidement ses affaires, prit quelques trucs à manger qu'elle fourra dans son sac et s'éclipsa dehors. Elle commença à descendre les marches du perron quand une voix glaciale retentit:

Kyo:-Où comptes-tu aller comment ça?

Elle se retourna lentement pour découvrir un Kyo qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux rouges semblant la transpercer. Il avait l'air en colère. N'importe qui aurait eut peur de ses yeux, mais pas elle. Non elle ne les connaissait que trop bien. Cependant elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et commença à balbutier.

Yuya:-K..Kyo euh qu'est-ce... heu...

Kyo:-Planche à pain je t'ai posé une question!

Yuya:-Eh bien je pars à Edo comme prévu.

Kyo:-Ah oui? Sans attendre les autres? Qu'est ce que tu mijotes?

Yuya:-Je ne mijote rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer? Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et étant impatiente de revoir Tigre, j'ai décidé de prendre de l'avance.

Kyo:-En te sauvant comme une voleuse? Menteuse!

Un frisson parcourut Yuya. Ces mots avaient été prononcés méchamment, avec une voix où retentissait le dégoût. Elle savait pourtant que Kyo pouvait déceler le mensonge, et ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout c'était bien ça.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'elle comptait faire, où elle devait se rendre. Il ne devait pas savoir, jamais! Sa vie serait en danger, et elle ne le voulait pas. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper, celui ci la regardait droit dans les yeux espérant la faire craquer. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose; qu'elle se confie à lui. Mais il n'avait jamais su exprimer ses sentiments. C'est pas maintenant qu'il commencerait.

Kyo:-Alors, j'attends ton explication.

Yuya:-Je viens déjà de te l'expliquer. Oh et puis zut ça ne te regarde pas. Je fais ce que je veux et je vais là où je veux.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et partit en courant; mais Kyo fut plus rapide et la rattrapa violemment par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Ella lâcha son sac et se mit à lui tambouriner la poitrine de ses petits poings.

Yuya:-Lâche-moi Kyo, mais lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal. Pourquoi tu me serres si fort? Tu vas me casser le bras idiot.

Kyo relâcha son étreinte mais l'empêcha de se sauver une nouvelle fois.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, attendant que Yuya se calme. Au bout de quelques minutes d'injures et de combat Yuya abandonna. C'est alors que se produisit une chose à laquelle Kyo ne s'attendait pas. De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Yuya.

"Zut" pensa-t-il, mais trop tard, le mal était fait, et elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça, il n'avait jamais supporté.

Kyo:-Pourquoi tu pleures? T'es vraiment une fille chiante.

Malgré ces mots sa voix c'était adoucie. Yuya leva doucement la tête pour planter ces yeux émeraudes dans ceux de son compagnon. Ces magnifiques yeux verts paraissaient encore plus beaux remplis de larmes, plus éclatant. C'est la remarque que se fit Kyo juste avant de tendre sa main pour entreprendre de les sécher.

Yuya n'en revenait pas de ce geste. Elle cessa soudain de pleurer et implora Kyo de la laisser partir:

Yuya:-Je t'en prie Kyo, laisse-moi m'en aller.

Kyo:-Pas avant que tu m'ais dis ce qui te tracasse.

Yuya le regarda incrédule. Ainsi Kyo avait bel et bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère. Même si cet homme parlait peu il n'en demeurait pas moins attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Yuya:-Je ne veux pas en parler. Ceci est mon problème, ça ne te concerne pas.

Kyo:-Ce n'était donc que des paroles en l'air!

Yuya:-Hein?

Kyo:-Avant tu rabâchais sans cesse que tu croyais en moi! Tes convictions ont changé… Très bien je te laisse partir.

Kyo la relâcha complètement et lui tourna le dos. Yuya sentit les larmes jaillirent à nouveau. Elle était terriblement blessée, mais elle le comprenait. Elle comprenait qu'il lui en veuille, sa colère. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, la sauvant maintes et maintes fois. Elle lui avait répété sans relâche qu'elle croyait en lui et qu'elle aurait toujours foi en lui. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle aurait voulu se confier, lui dire la vérité, mais c'était impossible. Elle devinait d'avance sa réaction qui serait terrible, et les choses deviendraient véritablement compliquées. Pas pour elle car le chemin qu'elle avait décidé d'emprunter n'y changerait rien, mais dangereux pour ceux qui l'entourait.

Mon Dieu, quel terrible pacte avait-elle passé là il y a maintenant près de trois ans. Un pacte afin de s'assurer que Kyo resterait en vie et qu'il reviendrait auprès de ceux qui l'attendaient. Et Kyo était revenu, son souhait le plus cher avait été exaucé. Désormais elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à réaliser et tout irait bien. Pour lui, pour eux.

Yuya:-Kyo, pardonne-moi!

Kyo ouvrit de grands yeux, ces mots étaient les mêmes qu'elle avait prononcé il y quelques jours dans son sommeil. Il attendit cependant la suite. Yuya poursuivit ne pouvant contrôler le flot de larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues.

Yuya:-Je crois en toi Kyo, j'ai toujours cru en toi et j'aurais foi en toi toute ma vie, quoiqu'il arrive; mais cette fois c'est différent. J'ai quelque chose à faire, à accomplir seule, et je ne veux impliquer personne. Je savais que mentir et jouer les indifférentes devant toi ne fonctionnerait pas, mais quel autre choix avais-je? Tu pourrais penser que ton retour me met dans cet état, mais je t'en prie n'en crois rien. J'attendais que tu reviennes, je t'ai cherché désespérément, je n'ai jamais cessé d'y penser durant ces trois années; et maintenant que tu es là, j'espère que tout ira bien pour toi. Crois-moi, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là.

Avant ce soir, Yuya ne se serait jamais sentie capable d'avouer tout ça à Kyo, mais son cœur emplit de tristesse lui dictait ces mots, et elle n'en ressentait aucune honte. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus lui parler, ni même le voir; alors pourquoi ne lui dirait-elle pas maintenant, tout de suite, qu'elle l'aimait. Mais, cela était encore trop difficile pour elle. Avouer son amour à un homme tel que Kyo, c'était comme tenter de conquérir le monde. Une chose impossible, un défi insurmontable. Kyo n'était pas homme à s'encombrer des sentiments d'une femme, même si celle-ci pouvait mourir pour lui.

Comme Yuya avait cessé de parler et que ses pleurs n'allèrent qu'en empirant, Kyo touché par les mots de la jeune fille se retourna vers elle et lui doucement:

Kyo:-Je te crois miss petits nibards!

Yuya sourit doucement et voulant faire un pas vers lui ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle allait s'écrouler mais Kyo la rattrapa de justesse, la tenant fermement contre lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Cette dernière était épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, et de sa nuit blanche. Presque inconsciemment elle se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'endormit de fatigue. Kyo la regarda, la serrant un peu plus fort, enrageant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Pourquoi cette idiote s'obstinait-elle à ne rien dire? Qu'avait-elle de si important à faire? Que cachait-elle? Il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir comme ça, il ne la laisserait pas seule. Jamais.

Kyo la souleva de terre et l'emporta jusqu'à son futon afin qu'elle puisse dormir. Elle lui en voudrait surement à son réveil de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir, mais il s'en fichait. Il resta là un moment près d'elle à la regarder dormir. "Idiote de fille, qu'as tu encore fais?"

Bien malgré lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Avait-il déjà ressenti ça pour une femme? Jusqu'à quel point était-elle importante pour lui? Jusqu'au point d'en mourir? "Sans aucun doute" pensa t-il.

Il prit alors la décision en son for intérieur de ne jamais la laisser tomber. Il avait besoin d'elle. Cela l'agaçait au plus au point de le constater, car il n'avait jamais dépendu de personne. Mais il devait cesser de se mentir à lui même, et le reconnaître. Il était revenu après trois ans d'absence vers elle et personne d'autres. Il avait entendu sa voix, toujours. Cela lui avait permit de tenir, alors qu'il était seul à l'autre bout de la Terre. Oui, Yuya était la personne la plus importante pour lui, et il se promit de toujours la protéger. Sur ces dernières pensées et une douce caresse sur son beau visage il quitta la chambre.


	7. Direction Edo

_**Voici le chapitre sept, merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires: Athana, la petite maline, chibi yuya et chiaki chan.**_

_**Et si vous le souhaitez allez jeter un œil à ma fic appelée "en l'espace d'une nuit", vous verrez c'est d'un genre différent mais chut je ne dis rien^^**_

_**Merci à vous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Au final, le départ qui aurait du avoir lieu au petit matin fut repoussé en fin d'après-midi. Nos sept compagnons prirent alors la direction d'Edo qui devaient leur prendre trois jours. Tous se comportaient de manière normale, mais un sentiment de malaise était perceptible.

Yuya s'était réveillée peu avant midi en sursaut. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se rappeler les récents événements: Sa dispute avec Kyo, ses pleurs, leurs mots échangés (elle rougit en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit) et enfin... Elle ne savait plus….Avait-elle perdu connaissance? Et Kyo l'aurait emportée jusqu'à son lit? Elle ne parvenait pas à ce souvenir.

Personne n'avait posé de questions, Kyo y était surement pour quelque chose. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que son plan n'avait pas abouti. Que faire?

Elle décida pour le moment d'en prendre son parti, et prit l'initiative de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Elle proposa d'abord le jeu du "shiritori", que tous acceptèrent. Puis au bout de deux heures de jeu, elle proposa de chanter des chansons. Kyo, qui ne participait jamais à ce genre de choses, trouvait étrange l'attitude de sa planche à pain; mais il ne se laisserait pas duper par cette petite comédie.

La nuit tomba et comme au bon vieux temps, ils se réunirent tous au coin du feu se racontant des blagues, et pariant sur la force de Tigre Rouge. Yuya aimait ce genre d'ambiance et elle se dit que peut-être elle pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps avec eux. A cet instant elle se si sentait bien, oubliant son destin sans avenir. Tout compte fait demain elle reverrait probablement son ami.

Alors que tous commencèrent à sombrer dans le sommeil, Yuya l'entendit, «Je ne le permettrai pas!" Elle se redressa vivement, "Tu ne peux oublier, tu ne peux en profiter davantage, je ne le permettrai pas…. J'ai déjà trop attendu… Viens à moi…"

Comme pour accentuer ces mots, démons et créatures de toutes sortes apparurent et attaquèrent simultanément, ne laissant aucune possibilité de fuir. Yuya hurla. Kyo et les autres qui avaient déjà senti leur présence les massacrèrent en l'espace d'un instant.

Bonten:-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? Décidément depuis que tu es là Kyo on ne s'ennuie pas. Tiens on dirait que ce n'est pas fini.

Effectivement, d'autres créatures arrivaient par dizaine. Contrairement aux hommes sans âme que Kyo avait combattu, ils ne se relevaient pas, mais leur nombre était impressionnant.

Akari:-Il ne cesse d'en arriver, combien sont-ils? Heureusement ils ne sont pas très forts.

Yukimura:-Moi je trouve ça amusant.

Sasuke:-Toujours aussi inconscient, imbécile de Yukimura.

Yukimura:-Ne sois pas si méchant Sasuke, je ne fais que m'amuser; n'est-ce pas Kyo!

Kyo:-Ce ne sont que des minables sans intérêt.

Nos samurais formaient un cercle tout autour de Yuya pour la protéger. Ils étaient tellement occupés à combattre que personne ne fit attention à ce qui arriva à Okuni.

Elle avait stoppé en plein combat, mais étrangement aucuns démons ne s'en prenaient à elle; bien au contraire ils l'évitaient, ne s'intéressant pas à elle. Contre toute attente elle se retourna contre ses propres alliés et emprisonna de ses liens Akari qui était la plus proche d'elle.

Akari:-Quoi! Okuni, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Okuni:-Je vais te tuer...

Akari:-Hein! Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Okuni ! Tu te trompes d'ennemi.

Okuni:-Tu vas mourir...

Akari:-Mais bon sang que se passe t-il avec celle là?

Akari ne parvenait pas à se libérer des liens d'Okuni.

Tous remarquèrent le changement de comportement d'Okuni et la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait Akari, mais aucun ne parvenait à se libérer de leurs attaquants. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils n'avaient pas un instant de répits.

Bonten:-C'est pas vrai! Kyo! Okuni a perdu la tête, elle est comme possédée, il faut faire quelque chose et vite. Akari va se faire tuer.

Kyo:-Ouais je sais! Cette renarde s'est fait avoir.

Sasuke:-Il y en a trop, même si leur niveau de combativité est égal à zéro, ils ne cessent d'arriver en nombre. Ils ne laissent aucune issue. Raahh, c'est pas vrai. Mais d'où sortent-ils? Comment autant de monstres peuvent exister? Akari, tiens bon, on termine de se débarrasser d'eux...

Yukimura:-Tu es trop chou Sasuke!

Sasuke:-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Yukimura:-Toujours prêt à aider une âme en peine.

Sasuke:-Imbécile, Akari va se faire tuer, on doit l'aider.

Yukimura:-Mouis, je sais, mais quelqu'un est déjà parti à son secours.

En effet, pendant que luttaient Kyo et les autres, découpant d'un seul coup de sabre trois à quatre monstres en même temps, écrasant d'un seul coup de poing ou de pied les têtes, arrachant ces corps déformés, essayant de se créer une occasion de se libérer, Yuya avait décidé d'agir pour sauver Akari. Elle s'élança alors vers son amie.

Okuni s'apprêtait à porter un coup fatal en étranglant sa propre alliée. Sortant son pistolet Yuya tira deux coups de feu qui déchirèrent les fils emprisonnant Akari et Okuni s'effondra à terre.

Akari:-Ouf! Merci Yuya! Sans toi je pense que j'y passais.

Yuya:-Tu peux compter sur moi!

Bonten:-Bravo Yuya! T'es la meilleure! Hein Kyo!

Kyo:-Pour une fois que cette fille se rend utile.

Mais Kyo ne pensait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Grâce à elle Akari était libérée. "Bien joué planche à pain" pensa t-il. Il affichait un sourire de fierté. Le combat n'était cependant pas terminé, mais le nombre d'ennemis commençait à diminuer considérablement.

Bonten:-On en voit enfin le bout. Allez encore un effort.

Alors tous ensemble, une dernière fois, ils redoublèrent leur puissance et explosèrent le reste des démons. Cette fois la bataille prit fin, tous étaient morts. Ils allaient pouvoir se détendre et tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. C'était terminé! Enfin non pas tout à fait. Okuni!

Tous se tournèrent vers elle; elle s'était relevée et leur faisait face tête baissée. Etait-elle redevenue elle-même?

Yuya:-Okuni, est-ce que ça va? Que s'est-il passé?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Après quelques secondes elle se mit à rire; pas de ce rire cristallin que chacun connaissait, mais un rire presque diabolique. Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yuya. Celle-ci frissonna d'horreur.

Les yeux d'Okuni normalement marron étaient maintenant d'un bleu azur, et ses cheveux prenaient une légère teinte blonde."Ces yeux...Ces cheveux...Impossible, ça ne se peut pas." pensa Yuya. Mais quand elle commença à parler, Yuya n'eut plus aucun doute, c'était elle…Shania… Elle avait prit possession du corps d'Okuni et la manipulait à sa guise.

Shania:-Elle ne vous entend pas.

Les yeux de tous s'agrandirent d'effroi, et tous se mirent sur la défensive prêts à attaquer.

Kyo:-Qu'as tu fais d'Okuni?

Shania:-Mais rien du tout. Votre amie va bien, elle est actuellement en sommeil.

Yukimura:-C'est votre œuvre ces créatures? Pourquoi nous attaquer?

Shania:-Mes petits monstres vous ont plu? Vous êtes vous bien divertis? Ce ne sont que de faibles créatures, mais tellement pratique.

Yukimura:-Que voulez-vous?

Shania:-Moi? Mais juste passer le temps bien sur! Je passais par là et vous voyant j'ai eu envie de m'amuser un peu. Vous avez battus mes créatures si facilement...Mais en vérité je suis venue prévenir quelqu'un.

Un frisson glacé parcourut Yuya, mais elle tenta de ne laisser rien paraître. Quand aux autres, ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, excepté Kyo.

Akari s'approcha d'elle furieuse:

Akari:-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ni qui tu es ; mais bien que je n'apprécie pas Okuni car elle cherche toujours à me voler mon Kyo tu vas nous la rendre immédiatement. Alors dégage de ce corps.

Brandissant son bâton, Akari récita une formule pour tenter d'extraire l'esprit et libérer Okuni; mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Shania la propulsa en arrière d'un seul geste. Sasuke et Yukimura se lancèrent alors sur elle mais Yuya intervint et se planta devant Shania. Cette intervention surprit tous le monde.

Yuya:-Tu ne lui voleras pas son âme, pas à elle, alors rends-nous Okuni! Tout de suite!

Toutes deux se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Personne ne bougeait. L'angoisse était palpable. Les yeux de Yuya lançaient des flammes, elle tremblait de peur mais ne broncha pas. Elle espérait ainsi lui faire comprendre sans prononcer un seul mot qu'elle avait comprit l'avertissement.

Shania:-Très bien! Je vais me retirer pour le moment. De toute façon je ne comptais pas m'éternisait dans ce corps impur qui a été souillé par des hommes. Non, ce dont je rêve c'est posséder le corps et le cœur d'une jeune vierge, belle et innocente.

Yukimura:-Humm, inutile de regarder Yuya ce cette façon, elle n'est probablement plus vierge depuis longtemps.

Akari:-Hein! Comment le sais-tu Yukimura?

Yukimura:-Eh bien à vrai dire je ne le sais pas vraiment, mais je m'en doute. Yuya a surement du déjà offrir sa virginité à Kyo en remerciement pour l'avoir sauvé tant de fois.

Akari:-AAAhhh non! Kyo, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

Kyo se contenta juste de sourire, ce sourire de pervers que tous connaissait. Pendant ce temps Yuya n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite aux propos de Yukimura. Elle aurait tout aussi bien le temps de l'étriper plus tard, et continua de fixer Shania.

Yuya:-Vas-t'en!

Shania porta un dernier regard à Yuya et ferma les yeux. Dans un souffle elle lui dit "à bientôt." Le corps d'Okuni s'effondra alors au sol et tous accoururent près d'elle criant son nom. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur d'origine et quand Okuni reprit connaissance, les yeux bleus avaient disparu.

Okuni:-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

La voix était également la sienne. Tous furent soulagés. Ce fut Akari qui lui raconta tout.

Yukimura:-C'est Yuya qui ta sauvé. D'ailleurs, Yuya! Comment as-tu fais?

Yuya:-Comment ça? Tu as bien vu Yukimura, tu étais présent.

Sasuke:-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est pourquoi cet esprit ne s'est pas opposé à toi.

Yuya:-Aucune idée. Je me suis dis que je n'avais rien à perdre à tenter de lui parler.

Bonten:-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Yuya:-Bien sur que non! Vous auriez empêchez cela.

Akari:-Non Yuya, tu étais si près d'elle qu'aucun de nous n'aurait eu le temps de te protéger si elle avait attaqué.

Yuya:-Oh hé bien, disons que j'ai eu de la chance.

Akari:-Beaucoup de chance.

Yuya:-Allez n'en parlons plus. Dormons un peu, demain il nous reste encore de la marche à faire.

Okuni:-Yuya?

Yuya:-Oui Okuni qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Okuni:-Merci, je te dois beaucoup.

Yuya:-Mais non ce n'est rien. Tu aurais certainement fais la même chose pour moi.

Tournant les talons elle alla s'installer près d'un arbre pour passer le reste de la nuit. Tous l'imitèrent, mais chacun avaient l'esprit ailleurs. Ils trouvaient cela bien étrange. Cet esprit avait dit vouloir avertir quelqu'un, mais de qui parlait-il? Cela resterait un mystère.

Tous s'endormirent à l'exception de Kyo. Décidément tout ceci prenait une proportion énorme. Il commençait à deviner ce que cette femme voulait de Yuya. Après tout elle avait parlé de vouloir posséder un corps de vierge. Et sa planche à pain n'avait surement jamais connu d'homme; du moins l'espérait-il. Cela le fit sourire à nouveau. Oui, il souhaitait vraiment que Yuya n'ait jamais eu d'hommes dans sa vie, il voulait être le seul qui compte pour elle, il voulait être le premier à faire d'elle une vraie femme.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route et finir par arriver à Edo en fin d'après-midi. Ils étaient ravis d'être enfin arrivés, mais furent surpris par la foule.

Okuni:-Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ici, que se passe t-il donc?

Yukimura:-Si je ne me trompe pas, le tournoi annuel aura lieu demain.

Bonten:-Ah oui! Nous arrivons au bon moment. Je vais y participer je pense. Je suppose que toi aussi Kyo!

Kyo:-Évidemment!

Yukimura:-Hé bien, si nous sommes tous d'accord, allons nous inscrire. Venez et essayons de ne pas se perdre les uns les autres.

Bonten:-Ah ça yé nous y sommes.

Yukimura:-Comme je le pensais, ce n'est pas gratuit. Ca ne fait rien, demandons à Yuya son porte monnaie. Hé Yuya!...Yuya?

Akari:-Tiens elle n'est pas avec nous. Quel tête en l'air, elle a du se perdre dans la foule.

Yukimura:-Mince, comment allons-nous faire pour payer. Ah mais j'ai une idée allons chez Tigre, nous lui demanderons de l'argent.

Sasuke:-Tu penses qu'il t'en donnera?

Yukimura:-Mais oui, après tout nous sommes amis.

Sasuke:-Mouais.

Yukimura:-Allons-y. Kyo? Tu viens?

Kyo:-Je vous rejoins.

Yukimura:-Comme tu veux!

Sur ce ils disparurent dans la foule. Kyo savait que Yuya ne s'était pas perdue. Elle les avait volontairement laissé prendre de l'avance sans que personne ne s'en rende compte afin de partir seule. Elle comptait surement rejoindre cette femme. Voulait-elle à ce point mourir? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve le plus vite possible. Il craignait pour sa vie.


	8. Seule

Yuya marchait en direction des montagnes situées à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à s'éclipser, profitant de la foule. Cela avait été presque trop facile, et elle se demandait si on avait déjà remarqué sa disparition. Est-ce que Kyo serait furieux? Surement mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour pénétrer à nouveau dans une forêt et à peine une journée pour retrouver Shania. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis; qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Kyo; que sa vie allait s'éteindre. Elle avait fait le bon choix de n'en parler à personne, et surtout pas à lui.

Et puis après l'épisode de la veille, elle ne pouvait s'attarder plus longtemps avec eux. Tout ceci aurait pu se terminer beaucoup plus tragiquement. L'un d'entre eux aurait pu y perdre la vie. Shania l'avait prévenu à plusieurs reprises: "Nous avons fais un pacte, tu dois le respecter. Viens à moi ou je m'en prendrai à ceux qui te sont chers."

Elle finit par arriver à l'orée de la forêt. Elle se retourna une dernière fois sur la ville, faisant ainsi ses adieux à tous, prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la seule dans les bois.

De son côté, Kyo parcourait Edo de long en large cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait indiquer la direction que Yuya avait prise. Il était même revenu sur leurs pas, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il fulminait et craignait de ne pas la retrouver. Il décida de traverser la ville direction sud, et perdus dans ses pensées heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Kyo:-Bordel!

Une voix:-Kyo quelle surprise.

Kyo qui n'avait pas encore relevée la tête pour regarder la personne qu'il avait percutée reconnut immédiatement la voix.

Kyo:-Akira!

Akira:-La rumeur était donc vraie, tu es de retour.

Kyo:-Akira, tu as l'air en forme. J'espère que tu es devenu fort.

Akira:-Bien sur, je suis aussi fort que toi désormais Kyo, voir même plus fort. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, me suis renforcé aussi bien au niveau physique, qu'au niveau psychologique.

Kyo:-Ah oui? Crois-tu que se sera suffisant pour me battre?

Akira:-J'en suis persuadé. J'ai acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Kyo:-De nouveaux pouvoirs?

Akira:-Qui relèvent de la magie. J'ai appris à manipuler les esprits et les âmes et maîtriser certaines techniques.

Kyo:-Intéressant!

Akira:-Mais dis-moi Kyo, tu es venu seul à Edo.

Kyo:-Non.

Kyo raconta à Akira de façon courte et résumé les circonstances qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici. Il lui expliqua également qu'il était à la recherche de Yuya qui avait disparu peu de temps après leur arrivée.

Akira:-Je vois! Je vais t'aider à la retrouver. Je serais vraiment content de la revoir. Elle doit être devenue une très jolie jeune femme.

Kyo:-En effet!

Akira:-Séparons-nous, cela nous gagnera du temps. On se retrouve ensuite chez Tigre Rouge.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, et Kyo reprit sa route qui menait dans les montagnes.

Cela faisait deux heures que Yuya marchait ne sachant quelle direction prendre; mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle était sur le bon chemin. La nuit commençait à tomber, entraînant avec elle son lot de bruits en tout genre qui pouvait faire frémir une jeune fille comme elle. Elle avait peur. Elle avait souvent parcourut la forêt seule, mais seulement de journée. Et cette fois-ci elle n'était pour le moins pas du tout rassurée.

Elle était épuisée et devait se reposer. Mais comment faire pour dormir? Elle était persuadée que quelque chose l'observait. Tout autour les arbres semblaient la menacer de leurs branches, le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles ressemblait à une voix. Elle s'arrêta au son d'un craquement et entendu grogner derrière elle.

Se retournant doucement tout en saisissant son arme elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage. Au moment où elle lui fit face l'animal bondit sur elle mais se retrouva en un instant transperçait d'une balle.

"Héhéhéhé!"

Une voix! D'où vient-elle?

"Je vois que tu sais te défendre. Mais ce n'était juste qu'un loup. Héhéhé!"

Yuya tourna et se retourna mais ne vit personne.

Yuya:-Qui est là? Montrez-vous.

"Ceux qui te mangeront"

Yuya:-Quoi?

"Ta chaire à l'air fraîche et tendre."

Yuya:-Vous ne me faîtes pas peur!

"Ah oui! Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ainsi? Tu n'es qu'une simple fille. Et de plus tu es seule. Totalement seule."

Des monstres aux corps à peine humains sortirent de derrière les arbres. Ils étaient répugnants, de la bave coulant de leur bouche, et des griffes acérées au bout des doigts. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. Que faire?

"Alors, que comptes-tu faire? Nous tuer peut-être? Toi seule contre nous tous? Héhéhé"

Yuya:-Non, ne vous approchez pas ou je tire!

"Hé bien tire! Mais nous t'aurons tué bien avant. Allez-y vous tous, le repas est servi"

Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour se jeter sur Yuya et...

* * *

J'espère que cette suite ne vous saoule pas trop. Le dénouement est presque proche...

Est-ce que Kyo arrivera à temps pour sauver notre Yuya? A suivre...


	9. Révélations

_**Je me suis dépêchée de mettre ce chapitre et il est même plus long^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Deux individus se jetèrent sur Yuya. Elle réussi à en tuer un, mais l'autre lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit lâcher son arme.

"Femme répugnante, tu as osé tuer un de nos frères; tu vas souffrir avant d'être mangé"

Yuya était désormais vulnérable à toute attaque; elle allait certainement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Les autres s'approchèrent d'elle et commencèrent à la toucher partout, faisant glisser leurs griffes acérées sur sa peau délicate. Son sang perlait et ruisselait à chaque endroit que les créatures frôlaient, et la douleur commençait à se faire ressentir.

"Mon Dieu, non! Je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon. Je ne peux pas…pas maintenant."

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

"Ca ne sert à rien de pleurer. Dans quelques instants tu seras morte. Alors reste tranquille. Tu iras bientôt en enfer héhéhé"

Kyo:-C'est plutôt vous qui allez goûter à l'enfer, alors bon voyage dans l'au-delà.

Un sabre s'abattit sur eux les découpant en un instant. Les monstres qui étaient restés à l'écart se jetèrent en avant mais le démon fut plus rapide et les trancha net. Kyo le sourire aux lèvres enchanté d'avoir pu trancher quelques corps s'approcha de Yuya qui s'était écroulée de peur et de douleur.

Kyo:-Tu t'es mis dans un bel état. Heureusement pour toi que je passais dans le coin.

Yuya leva son visage inondé de larmes vers son sauveur. Elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer un seul mot. La terreur se lisait encore dans ses yeux. Son corps ensanglanté, ses vêtements à moitié déchirés étaient pour Kyo une scène douloureuse à voir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé avant.

Il se baissa sur elle et entreprit de guérir ses blessures comme il l'avait déjà fait quand celle-ci avait tenté de le sauver quand il était devenu une bête démoniaque. Yuya n'osait le regarder, honteuse d'être partie sans rien dire et d'être dans cet état déplorable. Cependant elle était soulagée et heureuse. Kyo était venu à son secours. Il avait donc remarqué sa disparition et l'avait cherché. Mais pourquoi? Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait l'air en colère.

Yuya:-Kyo! Tu es furieux?

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua de soigner ses blessures en posant ses mains sur chacune d'entre elles. En effet, il devait très certainement lui en vouloir de s'être sauvé ainsi, ne disant rien à personne.

Que pouvait-elle dire pour rompre ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant?

Yuya:-Pardon Kyo!

Il planta ses yeux rouges dans les siens pendant plusieurs secondes, et Yuya crut déceler dans ses prunelles une certaine douceur, mais Kyo se relevait déjà.

Kyo:-Allons-y, Tigre Rouge et les autres nous attendent… Si tu ne veux pas dormir dans la forêt je te conseille de te dépêcher à moins que tu ne veuilles à tout prix retrouver cette femme!

Yuya:-Kyo, comment...

Kyo:-Tu n'es pas très difficile à cerner planche à pain. Tu es tellement bruyante et idiote que tu te laisses facilement avoir…Mais maintenant je voudrais que tu me dises la vérité et pas question que tu t'évanouisses ou que tu restes muette. Mais d'abord sortons de là avant qu'on est de nouveau de la visite. On y va.

Il tourna les talons et partit en direction de la ville. Au bout de dix secondes il remarqua que Yuya ne l'avait pas suivit et qu'elle ne s'était même pas relevée. Il fit alors demi-tour et vint se poster juste devant elle l'observant intensément. Yuya continuait à pleurer doucement et ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

Kyo:-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Yuya:-Je... je suis désolée Kyo, mon corps tout entier refuse de bouger.

En effet, Yuya ne parvenait pas à contrôler le tremblement de son corps. Elle restait assise comme une enfant perdue. Kyo se pencha alors pour la prendre dans ses bras. Si elle ne pouvait marcher il n'avait alors d'autre choix que de la porter, et tant pis si elle protestait. « Quelle fille chiante ! » pensa t'il. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour sa planche à pain et de se sentir soulagé de l'avoir tout contre lui. Au moins dans ses bras elle ne risquait rien et il avait l'esprit tranquille… mais il voulait connaître les raisons qui poussaient Yuya à agir de cette manière.

Bien que la nuit fût complètement tombée, les rayons de la lune filtraient à travers les arbres, permettant ainsi à Yuya de voir le visage de Kyo. Ses yeux couleur sang reflétaient dans le noir, ses longs cheveux flottant dans la brise légère. Mais ses traits étaient tirés et sa bouche pincée. Pourtant aucune expression ne traversait son visage, il se contentait de porter continuellement son masque d'indifférence.

Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant? Qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour lui? Il n'avait jamais rien dit qui puisse laisser entendre qu'il tenait à elle, même s'il l'avait sauvé de la mort à maintes reprises. Cette fois encore elle lui devait la vie. Mais il n'avait fait que la rallongé de quelques heures.

Non! Elle ne pouvait pas aller avec lui. Ce n'était pas son chemin. Il fallait qu'il la lâche, qu'il la laisse partir. Il l'avait sauvé certes, et elle le remerciait de tout son cœur, mais non elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui.

Elle commença à s'agiter dans ses bras et il baissa son regard sur elle.

Yuya:-Kyo! Laisse-moi descendre! Je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi.

Kyo:-Pourquoi? Explique-moi ça!

Yuya:-Je ne peux pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois faire quelque chose, seule. Alors laisse-moi partir.

Kyo:-Non!

Yuya:-Quoi?

Kyo:-Tu as bien entendu. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller. Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier.

Yuya:-Hein! Mais qui parle de se sacrifier?

Kyo:-Je ne sais pas quel genre de promesses tu as fait à cette femme, ni pourquoi, mais tu n'iras pas.

Yuya:-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu veux m'en empêcher? Tu ne comprends donc pas? Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois y aller. Lâche-moi. Fais-moi descendre tout de suite. Kyo!...Kyo!

Elle se mit à lui marteler le torse de ces deux petits poings. Kyo, ni tenant plus la posa alors par terre mais ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire il la tenait étroitement serré contre lui. Yuya se mit à rougir d'embarras ce qui fit provoqua un petit rire à Kyo.

Kyo:-Planche à pain, pourquoi tu rougis? Tu es gênée? Aurais-tu les idées mal placées?

Yuya:-Pas du tout, je...

Kyo:-Tu es vraiment une fille compliquée. Dis-moi ce que tu as manigancé avec cette femme sinon je te ferai des trucs encore plus terribles.

Yuya avala sa salive de travers. Elle le savait capable de ce genre de choses, et même si elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'y était pas préparée. Collée contre son torse, elle avait des difficultés à respirer et à rassembler ces idées, mais Kyo était ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jolie blonde et ne comptait pas la relâcher. Yuya n'avait visiblement plus le choix. Mais devait-elle vraiment se confier à lui? Elle prit la décision de tout lui dire, mais savait que cela était la chose la plus dangereuse à faire.

Yuya:-D'accord Kyo, je vais tout te dire. Mais promets-moi que tu n'interviendras pas dans cette histoire.

Kyo:-C'est d'accord!

Quoi? Kyo avait accepté sans réfléchir. Cela paraissait louche à Yuya, mais désormais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Celui-ci relâcha finalement son étreinte et Yuya en profita pour lui tourner le dos. Elle avait encore les joues rouges de confusion mais se lança dans son récit.

Yuya:-Il y a trois ans, après que tu es disparu j'ai vécu quelques temps chez Sakuya et Kyoshiro. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à accepter ta disparition. Les premières semaines je me cachais pour pleurer je ne tenais pas à montrer ma faiblesse. Puis avec le temps je me suis dis que je devais me faire une raison, que je devais aller de l'avant, et me montrer forte, et qu'il était honteux de ma part de me comporter ainsi.

Et un jour, j'ai rencontré une femme qui se prétendait voyante. Elle m'a abordé dans la rue me demandant si je voulais connaître mon avenir. Au début j'ai refusé lui disant que je ne croyais pas à ce genre de choses, mais elle a prononcé ton nom.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment elle te connaissait, mais elle savait énormément de choses. Je l'ai alors suivit en toute innocence.

Kyo rigola intérieurement. Oui c'était bien son genre à Yuya de suivre un inconnu dans la rue. Elle en avait fait de même avec Akira quand elle l'avait ramené dans leur auberge. Cette fille était vraiment naïve et insouciante. Mais c'est ce qui faisait en partie son charme, et Kyo aimait cela.

Yuya:-Elle m'a entraîné en dehors de la ville à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets, et m'a alors confié que tu étais vivant mais en danger. Que la mort aller t'emporter et que tu ne réapparaîtrais jamais devant nous. Je ne voulais pas la croire. Comment pouvait-elle savoir une telle chose?

Alors voyant que je restais de marbre elle s'est mise à évoquer le passé, notre rencontre, la bande, le clan Mibu. Je n'en revenais pas, et je ne pouvais nier ses propos. Je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'elle me voulait exactement, et m'a répondu "Toi". Je ne comprenais pas, mais son explication ne se fit pas attendre. Elle savait que j'attendais ton retour, que je te cherchais, que j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour te revoir, et même sacrifier ma vie pour te sauver...

Yuya s'arrêta et garda le silence quelques instants. Dire tout ceci lui était difficile. Elle sentait les yeux de Kyo posés sur elle. Que pensait-il d'elle? Très certainement qu'elle était idiote, mais il restait silencieux attendant la suite de son histoire.

Yuya:-Elle m'a alors proposé un pacte. Ma vie contre la tienne. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel pacte, ni un quelconque sacrifice. Afin que tu sois sauf et que je sois sur que tu nous reviennes je devais accepter les conditions avant même qu'elle ne les énumère. Au début j'ai hésité, mais savoir que tu étais en danger et que tu allais mourir était pour moi une réalité trop dure à accepter.

J'ai finalement accepté d'offrir ma vie en échange de la tienne. A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'une brûlure intense se faisait ressentir au niveau de ma nuque dessinant ainsi le sceau de mon avenir. J'étais désormais liée par un pacte.

Kyo qui n'avait ni bougé ni prononcé une seule parole commençait à y voir plus clair. Il était à la fois choqué et surprit par ce qu'il entendait. Yuya avait bien dit qu'elle avait décidé d'offrir sa vie pour sauver la sienne; et elle l'avait bel et bien sauvé. Oui, vraiment sauvé.

Il y a presque trois ans alors qu'il se trouvait sur un navire en tant que passager clandestin, une tempête avait fait rage renversant le bateau et ne laissant aucune chance aux personnes présentes d'en réchapper. Kyo était le seul à avoir tenu aussi longtemps perdu au milieu de l'océan, sans aucune terre en vue. Il avait nagé deux jours et deux nuits sans l'ombre d'une chance de survie. Il avait alors pensé que c'était la fin. Mais une lumière aveuglante était apparue devant lui, et quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il était sur la terre ferme. A l'époque il n'avait alors pas comprit comment cela pouvait-il être possible; mais aujourd'hui tout devenait clair.

Kyo s'approcha de Yuya qui était tendue et posa une main sur son épaule pour la forcer à se retourner. Quand elle lui fit face il planta son regard sans le sien et lui dit:

Kyo:-Planche à pain je suis en vie grâce à toi, tu m'a bel et bien sauvé, et j'ai désormais une nouvelle dette envers toi dont je m'acquitterai en prenant la vie de cette femme.

Yuya:-Kyo! Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas lui échapper. Le pacte ne s'arrête pas au simple don de ma vie.

Kyo:-...?

Yuya:-Les conditions de ce pacte en échange de ta vie, de ton retour et d'un peu de temps auprès de vous tous sont plus importants que ça. J'ai accepté de me séparer de mon âme afin que Shania puisse prendre possession de mon corps à tout jamais. Si je ne respecte pas ma promesse elle s'en prendra à nos amis, comme elle l'a fait avec Okuni. Kyo! Je ne peux plus reculer, quoique je fasse je suis condamnée.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut tout le corps de Kyo; le choc était dur à encaisser. Son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif exprimait soudain toutes sortes d'émotions. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de rage et de crainte. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Yuya puisse en arriver là qu'elle puisse offrir son âme en échange de sa vie.

Non c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver.

Yuya:-Kyo? Que se passe t-il? Kyo, réponds-moi. Kyo!

Yuya tendit une main vers lui qu'il attrapa. Il l'observait intensément cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux aux questions qu'il se posait. Yuya avait le regard si pur, si innocent et si beau qu'il en était troublé. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-elle fait tout ça? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir se sacrifier pour un homme comme lui?

Il n'avait toujours été qu'une source d'ennui pour elle, du jour où leurs routes s'étaient croisées la mettant chaque fois en danger par le simple fait qu'elle soit près de lui. Il avait tant de fois failli la perdre. Et aujourd'hui encore cela se reproduisait.

Yuya se sentait gênée face au regard insistant de Kyo. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle craignait qu'il ne s'énerve et lui dise qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'une gamine comme elle s'inquiète pour lui. Mais il n'en fut rien. Relâchant sa main Kyo se mit à bouger les lèvres:

Kyo:-Pourquoi?

Yuya:-Hein?

Kyo:-Yuya! Pourquoi avoir fais ça?

Kyo avait prononcé son nom. C'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait depuis qu'il était revenu.

Kyo:-Réponds-moi! Pourquoi avoir passé un tel pacte?

Yuya:-Je viens de te le dire idiot, pour te sauver bien sur.

Kyo:-Pourquoi désirais-tu tant me sauver? Pour quelles raisons? Je veux savoir.

Yuya ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle aurait trop honte. Mais le regard de Kyo était tellement insistant. Elle lui répondit rouge de honte:

Yuya:-Ça ne te regarde pas. J'ai fais un choix c'est tout alors fiche-moi la paix avec tes questions.

Elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Voyant que Kyo ne la retenait pas elle fit demi-tour. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que Kyo fondait déjà sur elle l'attrapant par le poignet. Il ne la força pas à le regarder, mais reposa sa question.

Kyo:-Planche à pain, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé? Je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis la vérité.

Encore une fois elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le lui dire plutôt que d'être confrontée à sa fureur et tant pis s'il devait se moquer d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais les mots furent difficiles à prononcer.

Yuya:-Je...C'est parce que... J'ai fais tout ça parce que je t'...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, effectivement ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de scène qu'on aurait pu trouver dans le manga mais bon c'est qu'une fic^^Je me suis fait plaiz...

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.


	10. Confidences

_**De peur de me faire taper dessus je mets vite ce nouveau chapitre^^**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'aide et m'encourage à poursuivre cette histoire. Je suis vraiment motivée et ravie que ça vous plaise. **_

_**Voilà je vais directement préparer le prochain chapitre...**_

_**PS: Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, vraiment, mais je ne les vois plus à force de les chercher alors soyez indulgents^^**_

* * *

Yuya:-Si j'ai passé ce pacte, si j'ai choisi de perdre mon âme, de perdre la vie, c'est uniquement parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi tu es une personne chère à mes yeux… Alors peut-être que tu me trouves bête mais je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de t'encombrer des sentiments d'une femme, que je ne suis qu'une gène pour toi, mais je t'en prie accepte ma décision. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre dans un monde dans lequel tu n'existerais pas. Alors pardonne-moi Kyo! Je ne regrette en rien le choix que j'ai fait.

Elle se mit à nouveau à sangloter. Finalement elle avait réussi à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le courage de parler les mots étaient venus tout seuls sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle se sentait étrangement soulagée d'avoir enfin put lui avouer ses sentiments même si désormais elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. Mais qu'importe dans peu de temps elle aurait disparue...

A peine avait-elle pensé cela que Kyo passa un bras autour d'elle au niveau de ses épaules passant son visage dans ses cheveux. Yuya était toujours de dos, et Kyo tenait encore son poignet dans sa main.

Il la sentit trembler contre lui et pressa son corps davantage. Yuya pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle ne tomba pourtant pas Kyo la tenant fermement. Yuya avait la gorge sèche, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'osait ni bouger ni prononcer un seul mot.

Kyo:-Idiote!

Yuya eut un petit sursaut mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait que Kyo se moquerait d'elle, mais de là à la traiter d'idiote après qu'elle se soit confiée, il n'y allait pas de main morte.

Kyo:-Tu n'es qu'une idiote de penser que je pourrais te laisser te sacrifier pour moi. Bien sur que tu es bête, mais tu as bien parlé.

Yuya:-Kyo! Tu n'as pas envie de te moquer de moi?

Kyo:-Parce qu'on aurait dit une gamine faisant sa déclaration?

Yuya:-Raahhh!

Kyo:-Pas la peine de t'énerver, c'est la vérité... J'accepte tes sentiments... Merci!

Sur ces mots il relâcha son étreinte, permettant ainsi à Yuya de se retourner. Même si elle était face à lui, elle ne parvenait pas à le regarder et triturait nerveusement son kimono déchiré.

Kyo:-Que se passe t-il planche à pain? Tu n'oses même plus me regarder?

Il lui attrapa alors le menton la forçant à lever les yeux. Elle pouvait alors lire dans son regard habituellement froid, une douce expression, ainsi que de la fierté.

Yuya:-Kyo, s'il te plaît, ne m'embarrasse pas. C'est déjà assez difficile.

Kyo:-Tu es embarrassée? Dans ce cas, je vais faire quelque chose d'encore plus embarrassant pour toi.

D'un coup sec il lui abaissa son kimono à la façon d'Okuni. Yuya cria et s'apprêtait à le remettre en place, quand Kyo attrapa ses poignets de sa main gauche, et prit son visage de son autre main écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser violent.

D'abord surprise, Yuya finit par se laisser aller, mais ne prit pas l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser. Inutile Kyo s'en chargeait déjà. Son baiser violent se transforma en une douce caresse pour devenir aussi doux et aussi léger qu'un papillon.

Il retira alors sa bouche de la sienne et eut un petit rire pervers. Il était visiblement ravi, non seulement de l'effet que cela avait produit sur Yuya, mais aussi pour avoir enfin put échanger un baiser avec la femme qu'il aimait. Car oui! Kyo aussi était amoureux d'elle. Mais l'avouer à sa planche à pain cela le rebutait. Lui, l'homme aux mille victimes, avouer son amour à une femme? Impossible. A une gamine qui plus est.

Kyo avait senti ce sentiment grandir en lui sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau aimer une femme, c'était bien trop compliqué, bien trop chiant. Mais cela avait été une perte de temps que d'essayer de combattre cet amour qui prenait naissance en lui. Yuya était devenue une personne indispensable à ces yeux. Une personne lui permettant de se surpasser. Elle avait toujours cru en lui, même quand elle était la seule, l'avait toujours encouragé, et avait risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour lui quitte à être blessé, même très gravement. Jamais personne n'avait fait tout ce que Yuya a fait pour lui.

Kyo:-Alors planche à pain. Ca t'a plu?

Yuya:-Kyo, espèce d'idiot!

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Kyo l'avait embrassé. Elle avait si souvent imaginé ce que serait un baiser échangé avec lui. Désormais elle savait, elle venait d'y goûter, et elle avait réellement aimé cet échange. Elle rougit en y repensant.

Kyo:-Je t'avais demandé d'être heureuse.

Yuya:-Hein! De quoi parles-tu?

Kyo:-Tu as gâché trois ans de ta vie à essayer de me retrouver et à passer un stupide pacte avec une femme idiote.

Yuya ne répondit pas.

Kyo:-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours ainsi? Jouer à la fille forte et courageuse.

Kyo se détourna d'elle et fit quelques pas. Il lui tournait le dos.

Kyo:-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre. Tu as toujours tout supporté, ne perdant jamais espoir. Tu étais plus touchée par le malheur des autres que par le tien, comme si ta vie n'avait aucune importance. Je n'ai jamais au cours de ma vie de meurtrier rencontré une femme comme toi; ou plutôt une gamine comme toi. Héhé!

Yuya était bien trop surprise pour réagir à cette taquinerie. Elle voulait qu'il lui en dise plus. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne prononça pas un mot.

Kyo:-Tiens, tu ne réponds rien...Quoi qu'il en soit tu m'as sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, et même encore aujourd'hui je te dois la vie. Alors quel que soit la promesse que tu as faite, je jure de te sauver et de rompre cet engagement.

Yuya était heureuse d'entendre ces mots. Finalement, peut-être que Kyo l'aimait un peu; mais alors pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas?

Mais il ne pourrait pas la sauver. Malgré sa force, il ne pouvait rien contre Shania.

Yuya:-Je te remercie Kyo! Merci de vouloir me protéger, mais comme tu as pu le voir Shania n'est pas humaine.

Kyo se tourna vers Yuya et l'interrogea du regard.

Yuya:-Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois elle avait prit possession du corps d'une femme quelconque. C'est au moment où le pacte fut scellé qu'elle révéla sa véritable apparence. Au moment où elle quitta son hôte et avant de disparaître elle resta quelques instants devant moi surement pour que mes yeux n'oublies jamais son visage. Elle flottait tel un fantôme, avec ses longs cheveux argentés, et ses yeux d'un bleu si intense qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle voyait à travers moi. Tu ne pourras pas la tuer. Personne ne le pourra.

Kyo:-Pfff t'as fini de dire n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien en ce monde que je ne puisse dépecer. Alors fantôme ou pas fantôme je la tuerais et te délivrerai de ce pacte.

Il était inutile de chercher à le convaincre davantage. Il était persuadé de pouvoir vaincre Shania. Yuya souriait tristement."Si seulement c'était possible"

Kyo:-Planche à pain! Hé!

Yuya encore perdue dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu Kyo l'appelait ni même s'approchait.

Kyo:-Encore en train de penser à notre fougueux baiser? Tu en désires un autre?

Yuya:-Hein! Quoi! Non! Je...

Kyo:-Tu n'es encore qu'un gamine, mais je te ferai découvrir tout un tas de trucs et plus encore…

Yuya:-Non tais toi Kyo! Ne dis pas ce genre de choses.

Yuya était véritablement mal à l'aise même si elle savait que Kyo ne faisait que la taquinait. Encore rougissante elle leva la tête vers lui. Kyo avait changé d'expression.

Kyo:-Pourquoi cette chose(Shania) n'a pas déjà volé ton âme et prit possession de ton corps? Elle a pourtant possédé Okuni.

Yuya:-Posséder un corps est pour elle une chose facile, mais tant que l'âme existe elle ne peut le posséder totalement. Rare sont les personnes acceptant de vendre leur âme. Se sont souvent ceux qui désirent obtenir un grand pouvoir. Et posséder un corps sans l'offrande volontaire de son âme ne sera pas un corps pur et viable à long terme. Et puis Shania étant à la base une femme elle ne possède alors que des femmes. Bien qu'elle puisse aussi posséder les hommes elle ne le fait quasiment jamais. Ce qu'elle souhaite par dessus tout c'est vivre dans un corps féminin qui aurait accepté de se séparer de son âme, et avoir une deuxième vie en tant qu'humaine.

Kyo:-Et pourquoi dois-tu la retrouver?

Yuya:-Pour qu'elle puisse accomplir le rituel.

Kyo:-Où?

Yuya:-Dans une grotte au milieu de la forêt.

Kyo:-Une grotte?

Yuya:-Oui! Au milieu de cette grotte coule une rivière spéciale dont l'eau permet aux âmes d'être séparées de leurs corps. Je dois m'y rendre, me baigner dans cette eau afin de me purifier et subir le rituel. Ainsi mon âme me quittera et Shania prendre alors place dans mon corps.

Kyo:-Tu en parles comme si tout ça était normal.

Yuya:-En vérité, j'ai terriblement peur. Ces derniers jours étaient une véritable torture. Mes nuits étaient remplis de cauchemars. Mais cela fait trois ans que je m'y prépare, je me suis résignée. Mais ne t'en fais pas Kyo tout ira bien. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu.

Kyo:-La ferme! Je t'ai déjà dis que j'allais te sauver alors ne te fous pas de moi avec tes "je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu."

Yuya:-Kyo...

Kyo:-N'avais-tu pas foi en moi il y a trois ans?

Yuya:-J'ai foi en toi Kyo, mais...

Kyo lui mit une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Il ne supportait pas entendre Yuya dire ce genre de choses. C'était comme ci elle lui disait adieu. Il retira sa main de sa bouche mais uniquement pour la faire glisser sur sa joue. Doucement il murmura:" Je promets de te sauver!" Ils se regardèrent un moment. Le démon aux mille victimes avait changé. Il avait désormais une fille chère à ces yeux qu'il voulait protéger au péril de sa vie.

-Comme c'est adorable! Je trouve ça parfaitement touchant. Dommage que cela doive cesser.

Tous deux se retournèrent. A dix mètres d'eux à quelques centimètres du sol se tenait Shania qui les observait.

* * *

Je sais j'ai encore arrêté ce chapitre au moment où il se passe un truc. Elle est vraiment pénible cette Shania. Est ce que Kyo en viendra à bout?

Bah le seul moyen de le savoir c'est que vous lisiez la suite, mais bon pour cela faudrait peut-être que je la mette...

Pas taper svp...J'y vais.


	11. Shania

_**Après ce chapitre il en restera encore deux alors restés avec moi pour connaître la fin des aventures de Kyo et Yuya et encore merci pour vos encouragements.**_

* * *

Lui faisant alors face, Kyo fit signe à Yuya de rester en retrait, et plantant son regard meurtrier dans celui de Shania sortit son sabre.

Kyo:-Tu es venue pour mourir? Ca tombe bien, je suis prêt à te tuer.

Shania:-HAHAHAHAHA! Ne me fais pas rire Kyo aux yeux de démons. Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je suis venue chercher cette fille.

Kyo:-Tu ne l'auras pas cette fille est à moi.

Shania:-Ah oui! Tu crois ça? Alors regarde!

Elle tendit le bras et serra le poing. Une violente douleur surprit alors Yuya qui tomba à terre se tenant la nuque de ses mains. Kyo déboussolé ne savait pas quoi faire pour la soulager. La rage montait en lui et il lança le Mizuchi, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Shania.

Shania:-Hahaha! Je t'ai bien dis que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi. Si tu as compris laisse-moi l'emmener. Elle doit accomplir son destin.

Kyo:-Ne te fous pas de moi! Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire?

Shania:-Quoique tu fasses yeux de démon cela ne servira à rien. J'emporterai avec moi cette fille.

Kyo:-Jamais! Mais dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle?

Shania:-Je l'ai choisi parce qu'elle errait comme une âme en peine le jour où je l'ai vu. Mais surtout parce qu'afin de renaître j'ai besoin d'un corps jeune et pur. En effet cette fille est vierge. Elle ne porte pas en elle la marque du pêché. Et regarde-là! Elle est belle comme le jour, ses cheveux blonds soyeux, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, sa taille fine, cette poitrine ferme et rebondie, sa peau douce comme celle d'un nouveau né, et si jeune. Je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux. Cette fille est parfaite. Dommage pour toi que tu n'es pas su en profiter avant en lui volant sa virginité. Tu lui aurais alors sauvé la vie.

Yuya était gênée par les paroles de Shania et rougit malgré elle. Quand à Kyo, cette description lui plaisait beaucoup. Evidemment, il avait déjà remarqué tout ça. Le corps de cette fille était plus que désirable, et il avait bien souvent imaginé des scènes où il pouvait abuser de ce joli corps. Il esquissa un léger sourire de pervers.

Kyo:-Tu te trompes. Cette fille n'est pas parfaite. Ses seins sont trop petits.

Yuya:-La ferme Kyo! Ma poitrine est parfaite.

Kyo:-Que tu crois. (Se tournant vers Shania) Donc si je te comprends bien il te faut une fille vierge. Alors dans ce cas je vais la violer ici et maintenant. Héhé! Cette idée me plaît.

Yuya:-Je ne te laisserai pas faire idiot.

Shania:-HAHAHAHA! Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous laissez faire? Il est temps désormais. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Yuya, viens avec moi ou l'homme que tu aimes mourra ici devant toi. Aujourd'hui sera le jour de ma renaissance. Je pourrais alors me venger de ceux qui m'ont autrefois fais souffrir et fais de moi ce que je suis. Et je dominerais alors le monde.

Des voix:-On ne te laissera pas faire!

Shania, ainsi que Kyo et Yuya se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix et découvrirent une partie de la bande. En effet, Yukimura, Sasuke, Akari, Bontenmaru, mais aussi Akira et Tigre Rouge venaient d'arriver sur les lieux.

Yuya:-Tous le monde!

Tigre:-Oh Yuya! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir. Que faîtes-vous ici tous les deux? On vous a cherché part...

Tigre qui courait en direction de Yuya et Kyo ne put finir sa phrase car il fut éjectait tel un vulgaire insecte allant s'écraser contre un arbre.

Tous:-Tigre! Tigre!

Shania:-Hé bien! Cela devient intéressant; mais aucun de vous ne m'empêchera d'accomplir le but que je me suis fixée.

Bonten:-Qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi désirez-vous tant Yuya?

Akira:-Cette femme est un mage très puissant qui a perdu son enveloppe corporelle suite à une traîtrise de sa part. Elle fut alors bannie et pour punition son âme et son esprit furent retirés de son corps. Depuis elle erre à la recherche d'un corps qui lui permettrait de renaître. Et Yuya est sa victime.

Bonten:-Akira, comment sais-tu cela?

Akira:-Je le sais car j'ai déjà eu affaire à elle. Quand je m'entraînais dans les montagnes parmi les sorciers et les mages nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais cela fut bref. Ce jour-là elle avait possédé le corps d'une jeune fille venue apporter un message de la ville. Son objectif était de tuer le chef des sorciers mais sa mission échoua.

Shania:-En effet c'est bien ça. Je me souviens de toi. Tu avais tenté de m'arrêter avec tes sabres comme l'a fait Kyo tout à l'heure. Ce qui fut vain! Tu espères cette fois-ci y parvenir? Hahaha!

Akira:-Les choses sont désormais différentes. J'ai acquis certains pouvoirs pendant mon apprentissage chez les mages, dont celui de rendre les esprits mortels.

Shania:-C'est impossible! Seuls les mages les plus puissants ont ce pouvoir, alors ce n'est certainement pas un simple humain comme toi qui me fera disparaître.

Akira:-Ne me sous-estime pas. Tout être humain a la potentialité de pratiquer la magie, mais bien peu nombreux sont ceux qui en prennent conscience. Mais je ne suis pas un simple humain, et je suis parvenu à éveiller l'avatar qui sommeillait en moi.

Shania:-Je ne te crois pas. Cela n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas...

Shania semblait craindre les paroles d'Akira. En effet, s'il possédait bien les pouvoirs dont il parlait il serait alors en mesure de la détruire. Prise de panique elle se lança sur Kyo qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et prit possession de son corps. Tous furent sous le choc et Yuya qui était près de Kyo recula instinctivement.

Shania (dans le corps de Kyo):-Hahaha vous ne me vaincrez jamais. Démons et créatures, réveillez-vous et apportez-moi votre aide. Battez-vous pour moi.

Sur cet appel une horde de monstres arrivèrent de tous les côtés entourant ainsi nos héros. Shania qui manipulait le corps de Kyo se lança également sur eux, mais elle n'alla pas loin. Elle s'effondra à genoux se tenant la tête.

Shania:-Non!... Tu ne peux pas!... Cesse de bouger!...Non!

Kyo se battait intérieurement pour expulser cet esprit et reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Shania avait choisi la mauvaise personne, Kyo était bien trop puissant. Et il avait une certaine expérience en ce qui concernait le partage de son corps. C'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas revivre, et c'est donc sur un cri de l'âme qu'il parvint à se libérer.

Kyo:- Faut pas se foutre de moi comme ça. Pour qui tu me prends saleté d'esprit?

Shania:-J'ai fais une erreur en te choisissant pour cible, mais tu ne pourras pas échapper à mes petits trésors. En effet, plusieurs créatures se jetaient déjà sur lui. Tous luttèrent, et chacun essayait de créer une percée afin de rejoindre Yuya qui était désormais à la merci de Shania.

Akira:-Il faut protéger Yuya! Kyo!

Kyo:-La ferme!

Mais déjà Shania s'approchait de Yuya la faisant souffrir par la marque qui se trouvait sur sa nuque.

Shania:-Si tu veux que la douleur cesse et que tes amis vivent tu dois venir avec moi.

Yuya:-Je vous suivrai, mais promettez-moi de ne pas les tuer.

Shania:-Ainsi fut signé notre pacte. Quand tes amis ne seront plus en mesure de nous voir je donnerai l'ordre à mes serviteurs de disparaître. Alors maintenant suis-moi!

Yuya se résigna et suivit Shania. Kyo apercevant la scène redoubla d'énergie afin de détruire les parasites qui l'encerclaient. Mais d'autres arrivèrent. Décidément cet esprit avait le chic pour envoyer des démons par centaines.

Tous:-Non Yuya ne fais pas!

Yuya:-Pardonnez-moi mes amis mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je n'y vais pas vous allez tous mourir et je ne le veux pas. Kyo, pardonne-moi! J'ai été heureuse de te revoir, de tous vous revoir…

Kyo:-La ferme planche à pain. Cesse de dire des bêtises. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Yuya:-Adieu mes amis; Adieu Kyo. J'emporterai votre souvenir avec moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elles disparurent toutes deux au plus profond de la forêt.

YUYAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

C'est la fin pour la pauvre Yuya, son heure a sonné hahaha!^^


	12. L'âme volée

_**Hop ça yé chapitre 12 en lign****e. Je n'aime pas vous faire attendre...**_

* * *

Au bout d'une heure de marche silencieuse à suivre son bourreau, toutes deux arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la fameuse grotte. Yuya avait repensé à tous ces moments passés en compagnie de ses amis. Elle ne les reverrait plus, mais elle espérait qu'ils garderaient tous en mémoire la jeune fille fraiche et pétillante qu'elle était.

Shania:-Nous y sommes. Désormais plus rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Et même si tes amis parviennent à trouver cet endroit il sera alors trop tard. Allez, maintenant avance.

Yuya bien qu'intimidée par l'aspect glauque et morbide de la grotte ne résista pas et avança d'un pas mal assurée à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques minutes une étendue d'eau peu profonde apparut devant leurs yeux. La source purifiante.

Shania:-Voici la source sacrée. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors déshabilles-toi et pénètre jusqu'en son centre.

Yuya, que la peur tenaillait, regardait sans la voir l'eau avec des yeux emplis d'une terreur sans nom. Que deviendrait son âme? Irait-elle au paradis? Ou bien en enfer? Elle n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse justifier qu'elle doive passer l'éternité dans les flammes.

Une nouvelle douleur sur sa nuque la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer désormais seule la mort l'attendait.

Yuya se déshabilla alors lentement. Elle enleva le bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux et détacha la ceinture de son kimono. Quand elle l'eut retiré celui ci glissa le long de son corps découvrant ainsi sa nudité. Elle recouvrit d'instinct sa poitrine, mais elle devait également enlever le bas, car pour le sacrifice, pour la libération de son âme, rien ne devait pénétrer dans l'eau en dehors de son corps nu.

Elle pénétra les mains jointes en une prière dans la source. L'eau froide sur sa peau la fit tressaillir et la peur qu'elle ressentait s'accentuait à chacun de ses pas. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et elle progressa lentement jusqu'au centre de l'autel de son sacrifice.

Shania regardait sa jeune prisonnière arborant un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Elle tenait sa vengeance: après tout ces siècles passés à attendre que l'occasion se présente elle allait enfin devenir toute puissante. Ainsi elle réduirait à néant ceux qui l'avaient rejeté et humilié.

Yuya était parvenue au milieu de la source, l'eau lui arrivant juste au dessus du nombril. Shania lui ordonna de se retourner et s'approcha du bord. Des larmes d'amertume coulaient sur le joli visage de la chasseuse de prime. Elle ferma alors les yeux très forts ne pensant plus à rien. Shania, les bras tendus en direction de Yuya commençait à réciter une formule dans une langue étrange.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille sentit frémir tout son être et qu'une lumière dorée l'enveloppa toute entière. Son corps se souleva sortant de l'eau, ses mains toujours jointes et resta ainsi flottant dans les airs. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux craignant ce qu'elle aurait pu voir, mais comprit que son âme la quittait peu à peu.

En effet, doucement, très légèrement elle se déconnecta du monde, de son corps, de sa vie. La réalité n'existait plus. Seuls le vide et le néant lui faisaient face. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et sa tête s'affaissa.

L'âme, désormais séparée de son hôte, ressemblant à une petite boule étincelante fut attirée par Shania qui l'enferma dans une boîte qu'elle posa un peu plus loin. Elle déciderait de son sort plus tard. Pour le moment il y avait bien plus important. Se retournant vers ce corps à présent vide elle vola jusqu'à lui et en prit possession.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kyo et les autres firent leur apparition. Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux choqués en voyant le corps nu de Yuya suspendu dans les airs. Mais Kyo semblait le plus bouleversé et ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux sa planche à pain. Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose se produire? Etait-il arrivé trop tard? Il s'en voulait et culpabilisait de n'avoir pas sur la protéger. Elle s'était donc bel et bien sacrifiée pour lui. Quelle idiote!

Il continuait à l'observer pendant que tous hurlaient son nom sans résultat, cherchant un moyen de la réveiller. Ses yeux la détaillaient des pieds à la tête. Il la trouvait si magnifique, un corps pur et parfait…

Mais le corps de Yuya se mit à bouger. Sa tête se releva et ses bras se mirent en mouvements. Lentement il amorça une descente pour se déposer sur le sol face à Kyo et les autres. Alors seulement ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrirent deux saphirs d'un bleu aveuglant. Ses cheveux blonds se transformèrent en une imposante chevelure digne d'une déesse, et son corps se recouvrit d'une magnifique robe blanche échancrée. Yuya n'était plus, Shania avait gagné.

Shania:-Hahahaha! J'ai réussi. L'expression de vos visages est une chose si merveilleuse à voir. Yeux de démons, ton regard dépité est pour moi source d'une grande joie. Ta précieuse femme n'est plus. Tu n'as pas su la protéger, comme c'est triste. Son âme ne reviendra jamais jusqu'à vous. Tu ne peux désormais que conserver le souvenir de sa mémoire.

Un violent coup de sabre s'abattit sur elle créant une énorme tranchée, et tous étaient sur le qui-vive attendant de voir si Kyo l'avait vaincu. Après que la fumée se soit dissipée Shania réapparut riant à gorge déployée.

Shania:-Hahaha! Penses-tu pouvoir me vaincre de cette manière?

Kyo:-Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues satané sorcière mais on va jouer à deux.

Shania:-Ne crains-tu pas de causer des blessures à cette fille?

Akari:-Ne t'en fais Kyo, si jamais nous parvenons à sauver Yuya je guérirai ses blessures.

Shania:-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. En m'attaquant vous causez du tort à votre amie. Notre pacte incluait votre survit. Mais si vous le souhaitez à ce point je veux bien tous vous envoyez en enfer.

Kyo:-Ne me fais pas rire. Tu sais à qui tu parles? Je suis Kyo aux yeux de démon, personne ne peut me vaincre. Et tous ceux qui se dressent devant moi je les tues.

Akira:-Kyo! Ne la sous-estime pas. Elle possède de grands pouvoirs et maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé un corps la battre sera difficile.

Kyo:-Mais pas impossible. Shania prépare toi à repartir d'où tu viens.

Kyo se lança alors sur Shania qui fit apparaître un sceptre contrant ainsi son attaque. Celui-ci ne cessait d'attaquer; leurs armes s'entrechoquant, se frôlant dans un bruit de métal retentissant. En retrait les autres observaient la scène et cherchaient une solution afin d'exterminer Shania.

Akira aperçut une petite boîte d'où une faible lueur s'échappait. S'en emparant il l'ouvrit et en découvrit le contenu.

Tigre Rouge:-Akira! Qu'est ce que c'est?

Akira:-C'est l'âme de Yuya. Shania ne l'a pas détruite.

Tigre:-Nous avons donc une chance de sauver Yuya!

Sasuke:-Akira, toi qui a apprit à manipuler les esprits tu pourrais peut-être réussir à faire réintégrer l'âme de Yuya dans son corps.

Akira:-Peut-être mais cela ne sera pas facile.

Bonten:-Akira on compte sur toi. Dis-nous ce qu'on doit faire.

De son côté Kyo poursuivait son combat. Il ne parvenait pas à porter un seul coup à son ennemi. En revanche il avait été blessé à plusieurs reprises et son sang commençait à se répandre sur le sol.

Shania:-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, je suis trop forte, et tu es trop faible. Tu vas mourir si tu continues.

Kyo:-Ferme-là maudite femme. J'ai flirté avec la mort si souvent et elle n'a jamais voulu de moi.

Shania:-Pourtant cette fois c'est la fin pour toi.

Et elle lui lança une puissante boule de feu que son sabre ne parvint pas à contrer. Sous la puissance de cette attaque, Kyo s'écrasa contre une paroi de la grotte sous les hurlements de peur de ses amis. Déjà Akari se précipitait sur lui pour le soigner. Mais il refusa son offre prétextant que le combat n'était pas terminé.

Il tenta de se relever tant bien que mal afin de poursuivre le combat mais déjà Shania lui envoyait une deuxième attaque qu'il ne put esquiver et il s'écroula inconscient sur le sol.

Yukimura, Sasuke, Bonten et Tigre Rouge se dressèrent alors face à Shania protégeant ainsi Kyo évanouit sur le sol. Akari se pencha sur lui et s'aidant de son bâton commença à guérir ses blessures.

Akira de son côté se concentrait sur la petite boîte qui contenait l'âme de Yuya et répétait en boucle une formule apprise lors de son apprentissage.

Shania se rendant compte que celui-ci préparait un mauvais coup lui envoya aussitôt un éclair de feu que Tigre accusa grâce à sa lance.

Tigre:-Les amis, il faut gagner du temps et permettre à Akira de se concentrer. Et avec Kyo blessé il va falloir redoubler d'effort.

Akira :- Comptez sur moi. Je parviendrai à rendre ce corps à son véritable propriétaire. Mais cela va prendre un peu de temps.

Bonten :- T'en fais pas pour ça Akira, on tiendra bon.

Yuykimura :-Bon si tout le monde est d'accord, qu'attendons nous ? Sasuke tu fais équipe avec moi.

Sasuke :-Entendu, mais tâche de ne pas te faire tuer.

Yukimura :-Tu es trop mignon mon p'tit Sasuke, tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Fais attention à toi.

Tigre :-Allons-y ! HHaaaaaaaaaa !

Shania:-Oui c'est ça, attaquez-moi tous ensemble, j'en finirai ainsi plus vite.

Yukimura et Sasuke l'attaquèrent de front pendant que Bonten et Tigre l'abordait sur les côtés. Dans un souffle ils furent tous balayé par l'énergie de Shania.

Shania :-Hahaha ! Vous êtes pathétiques. Etes-vous vraiment la célèbre bande de Kyo aux yeux de démon qui ont anéanti les mibu et vaincu l'ex roi rouge ? Trois ans ont passé et vous voilà tous si faible ! Même le démon est à terre.

Akari :-Bon sang ! Kyo, je suis désolée, nos amis ont besoin de mon aide. Dépêche-toi de reprendre conscience.

Mais nos quatre héros se relevaient déjà. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Tant qu'ils leur resteraient de l'espoir et la force de se relever ils se battraient jusqu'au bout. Ils foncèrent de nouveau sur Shania, Akari leur prêtant main forte…

Akira de son côté récitait toujours des formules l'âme de Yuya entre ses mains. Mais il devait auparavant extraire l'esprit qui se trouvait dans le corps de la chasseuse de prime. Au moment où il releva la tête une puissante attaque fonça directement sur lui. Zut ! Il n'avait pas le temps de l'esquiver…

Mais un sabre vint le protéger renvoyant l'attaque à son propriétaire qu'il effaça d'une main. Akira reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Kyo s'était enfin redressait et semblait plus en colère que jamais…


	13. Final

_**Allez cette fois c'est la fin! Le tout dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de le mettre mais je me suis dis que je serais trop cruelle de faire ça alors voilà il est tout à vous.**_

_**Pour ceux qui auront eu le courage de suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout je les en remercie du fond du cœur, ainsi que pour vos commentaires. **_

_**Pour information je compte mettre très prochainement une nouvelle histoire de nos deux héros, et j'ai bien la ferme intention de vous la présenter d'une manière mieux écrite, car je veux bien croire que là je suis la parfaite débutante. Mais vous verrez je vais m'améliorer^^**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture!**_

_**Bises et encore merci.**_

* * *

Akira:-Kyo!

Kyo:-Cela devient vraiment intéressant. Désolée pour ce contretemps...Notre duel n'est pas encore terminé.

Shania:-Oh! Je vois que le démon est parvenu à se relever. Tu es stupide. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument te battre contre moi? Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. Toi et tes amis feriez mieux d'abandonner. Je veux bien être clémente et vous laissez partir sans vous tuez.

Tigre:-On ne s'en ira pas sans Yuya.

Shania:-Mais votre amie ne mérite pas votre pitié. Ce n'était qu'un faible humain sans importance. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix la sauver?

Sasuke:-Yuya n'est pas un faible humain. C'est une personne forte et courageuse. Et on ne laissera pas quelqu'un comme toi décider si elle doit vivre ou mourir.

Tigre:-Pour une fois le sale gosse dit des choses censées.

Sasuke:-La ferme fils à papa! Tu veux mourir?

Tigre:-Je t'attends quand tu veux.

Yukimura:-Allons du calme vous deux. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. La vie de Yuya est en jeu je vous rappelle. Shania, accepteriez-vous de nous rendre notre chère Yuya? Kyo paraît si triste. Ca me brise le cœur de le voir ainsi.

Kyo:-Qui te brise le cœur?

Bonten:-Ne t'énerve pas Kyo! Yukimura dit ça pour te taquiner.

Pendant que nos héros se chamaillaient, Shania préparait sa prochaine attaque qui se voulait destructrice. En effet, elle concentrait son aura en une immense sphère d'énergie qui se rassembla dans son sceptre.

Ressentant cette puissante aura meurtrière tous cessèrent leurs bavardages et se rassemblèrent autour de Kyo. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment.

Shania:-Vous êtes tellement bornés que ça en devient palpitant. Je suis d'accord pour vous tuer de mes propres mains.

Yukimura:-Faites attention ! Sa prochaine attaque risque d'être terrible.

Akari:-Pas besoin que tu nous le dises, on a remarqué. Akira où en es tu avec ton sort?

Akira:-Encore un instant.

L'énergie de Shania était en constante augmentation. Elle désirait en finir au plus vite. Elle avait une vengeance à accomplir et ces misérables insectes la retardaient.

Sans attendre sa prochaine attaque Kyo prit tout le monde au dépourvu en lançant l'un de ses quatre coups secrets du vent divin obscur, le tigre blanc, Byakko. Mais Shania l'arrêta d'une seule main.

Shania:-C'est inutile Kyo. Je vous aurai prévenu. Je vais vous montrez ce qu'est la vraie force. Vous ne réchapperez pas à cette attaque. Et toi Akira, quoique tu fasses, c'est trop tard. Plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter alors mourrez et brûlez dans les flammes de l'enfer. HHAAAAAAAAAA!

Plantant alors son sceptre dans le sol un éclair déchira le haut de la grotte et traversa son arme qui se mit à briller comme le soleil éblouissant nos héros.

Bonten:-Ca va être du lourd, préparez-vous à recevoir de plein fouet son prochain coup.

Akari:-La ferme le gros! Ne nous dis pas ce qu'on doit faire.

Shania:-Adieu!

Prenant son sceptre à deux mains elle le pointa sur ses ennemis et un puissant jet de lumière et de feu en sortit pour foncer droit sur Kyo et ses compagnons. Ils s'étaient alignés prêts à recevoir l'attaque protégeant ainsi de leurs armes et de leurs corps l'espoir qu'ils avaient mis en Akira. La flamme s'était divisée en six dragons chargeant chacun d'eux. Leurs sabres, bâton, lance positionnés en défense tentèrent de contenir les monstres de feu.

Bonten:-On ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Akari:-Quelle est cette force? Et cette aura? Je peux à peine respirer.

Tigre:-Tiens le coup Akari, pour Yuya.

Yukimura:-Kyo! Tu peux tenter quelque chose?

Kyo:-Arg! J'essaie mais les dragons de cette maudite femme sont coriaces.

Sasuke:-Oh non! Elle approche. Akira dépêche toi!

Akira s'approcha de ses amis, mais Shania était également toute proche.

Shania:-Cessez de résister! Ca ne sert à rien.

Sur ces mots les dragons se firent encore plus féroces les blessants à de multiples endroits. Leurs forces diminuaient. Akari fut alors projeté en arrière, Sasuke s'écroula au sol et Tigre posa un genou à terre. Bonten, Yukimura et Kyo allez bientôt lâcher, mais soudainement l'assaut des dragons stoppa. Baissant leurs armes ils virent Shania hurler se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Shania:-Haaaaaaa! Non! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Maudit Akira, que fais-tu? HHHaaaaaaaa!

D'une main elle essayait de l'atteindre en lui envoyant des boules d'énergies (des kaméaméa quoi^^DBZ) mais Kyo les réceptionna.

Akira:-A travers le temps et l'espace, afin que la paix revienne en ce monde, je vous demande de renvoyer cet esprit qui s'est abrité dans ce corps qui n'est pas le sien.

Shania:-Non! Arrête... Ne fais pas ça!...

Akira:-Renvoyez-le dans un monde qu'il n'a pas connu pour qu'enfin on ne le voie plus.

Shania:-Noooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Akira:-Qu'il disparaisse maintenant et à jamais.

Shania s'écroula et son esprit s'échappa du corps de Yuya, mais il tentait déjà de fuir.

Akira:-Kyo! Prépare toi à la détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Quand elle aura changé d'apparence tues là sans hésiter.

Kyo:-Héhé pas de problème, ça va être amusant.

Akira:-Afin que cet esprit ne soit plus une menace je vous demande de la rendre humaine pour ainsi purger ses crimes.

Shania prit alors forme humaine sous l'apparence d'une petite fille. Kyo qui s'était préparé à la trancher stoppa net.

Akira:-Kyo c'est le moment. Je ne pourrais pas la contenir longtemps. Tues-là.

Alors d'un coup net et rapide Kyo décapita la petite fille, et son corps retomba en poussière. Tous restèrent silencieux un moment leur permettant ainsi de recouvrer leur esprit. Shania n'était plus. Ils l'avaient vaincu.

Tigre:-Ouuaaiiss! Akira bravo, tu as réussi, t'es le meilleur.

Akira:-Ce n'est pas encore terminé.

Tigre:-Hein?

Comme pour répondre à l'interrogation de Tigre, Kyo se penchait déjà sur Yuya dont le corps retrouvait sa forme originelle.

Tigre:-Yuya! Akira, tu peux lui rendre son âme?

Akira:-Oui. Kyo! Il faut emporter Yuya dans la source... Mais elle ne doit rien porter...

Tigre:-Hein! Quoi? Nue? Mais pourquoi?

Akira:-Ainsi s'effectue le rituel. Kyo on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Son âme est en train de disparaître.

Yukimura:-Oh! Quelle chance tu as Kyo! Tu vas la déshabiller.

Kyo:-Et alors, ça te dérange? T'es jaloux?

Yukimura:-Oh mais pas du tout.

Akari:-Oh non Kyo, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne le permettrai pas...

Kyo:-Les serviteurs n'ont pas qu'à se taire et regarder.

Kyo souriait l'air vicieux prenant Yuya dans ses bras, mais avant même qu'il n'exécute ce qu'Akira demandait une légère lumière entoura la chasseuse de prime et disparut presque aussitôt laissant un corps complètement nu. La robe s'était volatilisée.

C'est donc sous les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête que Tigre regarda Kyo emporter Yuya vers le centre de la source. Kyo se réjouissait de ce spectacle. Non seulement il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait, mais il pouvait admirer son corps sans entendre hurler dans ses oreilles qu'il était un pervers imbécile.

Il arriva en son centre et la déposa la maintenant par les épaules.

Akira:-Bien je vais commencer. A travers le temps et l'espace, j'invoque l'âme perdue. Je vous demande de la renvoyer d'où elle vient pour retrouver la paix qu'elle a connu.

Doucement le corps de Yuya se souleva comme il l'avait fait quelques temps avant et s'enveloppa d'une douce chaleur.

Akira:-Faites que Yuya retrouve son âme afin qu'elle puisse revenir parmi nous.

Alors le vide et le néant se dissipèrent. Le froid s'éloigna et la vie revenait. Yuya se sentit émerger du monde dans lequel elle avait été plongée et ne parvint pas à retenir son corps qui tombait.

Pourtant des bras puissants la rattrapèrent, et alors seulement elle commença à ouvrir les yeux. Tout d'abord elle ne vit rien, puis petit à petit ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre de la grotte. Un visage se pencha sur elle.

Kyo:-Alors planche à pain, on se réveille?

Elle avait des difficultés à rassembler ses idées, et ne parvenait pas à identifier l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux curieux pendant que Kyo se dirigeait vers le bord où les autres les attendaient impatients.

Yuya:-Qui...qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous connais pas.

Tous se figèrent à cette question, et Kyo s'arrêta. Il baissa des yeux choqués sur Yuya. Quoi? Que se passait-il? Le sourire que Kyo arborait fièrement jusque là disparut. Il était parvenu à la sauver, mais à quel prix? Non! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

Mais une voix le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Yuya:-Kyo!...Kyo!

Kyo:-... !

Yuya:-Combien de temps encore comptes tu me porter? J'aimerais que tu me déposes à terre afin que je puisse me rhabiller. Sale vicieux.

Alors sans comprendre il la déposa sur le bord où Akari se précipita pour lui faire enfiler son kimono. Tous se regroupèrent autour de Yuya lui posant mille et une questions, lui expliquant ce qui venait de se passer. Le combat, la mort de Shania, et la récupération de son âme.

Akari:-Mais dis Yuya, ça va? Tu viens à l'instant de dire que tu ne connaissais pas Kyo, et ensuite...

Yuya:-Ne vous en faîtes pas je vais très bien. Je voulais juste que Kyo efface ce stupide sourire de pervers de son visage. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, vous m'avez sauvé, une fois de plus.

(S'approchant de Kyo) Kyo! Merci. J'étais persuadée que tuer Shania serait impossible, et pourtant tu l'as vaincu. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas suffisamment cru en toi. Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

Une larme coula sur son visage que Kyo essuya du revers d'une main.

Kyo:-Oui t'es bête. Je t'avais dis que je te sauverai quoiqu'il arrive. Nous sommes quittes, j'ai payé ma dette envers toi.

Yuya:-Kyo!...

Kyo était venu la sauver comme il le lui avait promis, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait donc rien de plus dans la raison de son geste? Juste une question d'être quitte? Yuya était déçue, vraiment et l'expression de son visage se changeait en une profonde tristesse.

Kyo la regarda un instant, sourit et lui dit:

Kyo:-Désormais, je ne viendrais plus te sauver...

Yuya:-Je comprends…Je suis désolée de…

Kyo:-Car où que j'aille tu m'accompagneras sans jamais t'éloigner de moi.

Yuya-…..

Kyo :- Tu as compris? C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Yuya:-Hein? Euh... Kyo! Tu...

Yuya ne s'était pas attendue à une telle chose de la part du démon. Bien sur elle mourrait d'envie d'accepter mais avait peur de n'être qu'un poids pour lui. Pourtant le regard insistant de Kyo la pressait d'accepter.

Yuya:-Oui d'accord. Kyo je resterai près de toi.

Alors sans répondre il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Tous l'imitèrent heureux du dénouement de cette histoire.

Tigre:-Rentrons vite en ville, et allons tous va faire la fête.

Sasuke :-Oh non ! C'est chiant !

La soirée promettait d'être arrosée. Et puis enfin Yuya découvrirait le secret de Tigre dont ce dernier avait plein de choses à lui raconter. Mais en attendant, pendant que tous souhaitaient sortir au plus vite de cette grotte Kyo s'était arrêté pour permettre à Yuya de le rattraper.

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui.

Yuya:-Kyo! Tu es sur de vouloir que je reste à tes côtés? Après tout je ne fais qu'attirer les ennuis…

Kyo:-C'est vrai... Mais Planche à pain, tu dois bien avoir quelques atouts pour compenser.

Comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion, elle se mit à rougir violemment et s'emporta.

Yuya:-Espèce de démon vicieux. Si tu penses que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes. Si ce n'est que pour ça tu peux tout aussi bien partir avec Okuni, elle en sera ravie.

Enervée de n'être considérée que comme une femme quelconque, elle passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre les autres. Mais il l'attrapa par le bras, la retourna face à lui et l'embrassa longuement passant ses bras autour de sa taille et pelotant sa poitrine.

Yuya :-Ha! Kyo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Kyo:-Je me fiche d'Okuni, c'est toi que je veux.

Yuya:-Mais Kyo, je ne comprends pas. Tu répètes pourtant sans cesse que je ne suis qu'une gamine, et que je n'ai pas de poitrine.

Kyo:-Pff, et alors? Tu es quand même mon serviteur numéro un. Tu es à moi. Je ne permettrai pas à un autre homme de s'approprier ma propriété.

Yuya:-Je ne suis la propriété de personne.

Kyo:-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu restes avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre ma route sans la femme que j'aime à mes côtés...

Kyo avait tourné le dos à Yuya pour finir cette phrase sans doute trop honteux d'admettre ses sentiments. Yuya quand à elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue, mais Kyo ne répèterait pas ses paroles.

Mais déjà il partait la laissant là et elle lui courut après plus heureuse que jamais. Désormais elle ne serait plus seule, et n'aurait plus jamais peur, puisque elle et son démon serait toujours ensemble.

Comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve Yuya s'accrocha au bras de Kyo qui se laissa faire. Si Yuya était heureuse, Kyo l'était sans doute bien plus. En présence de la chasseuse de prime il savait que rien ne lui serait alors impossible. Il protégerait cette femme jour après jour, et la regarderait s'épanouir. "Yuya", oui, c'était le prénom d'une vraie femme. La femme de sa vie.

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir trop bâclé la fin. A bientôt pour une prochaine fic...


End file.
